Ravens Meet Stingrays
by Rei Sabere
Summary: PCA burns and everybody transfers to Tree Hill temporarily.They're assign to live with a buddy and deal with a new environment.It's going to be a bumpy ride for all of them.One Tree Hill and Zoey 101 Crossover.DL CZ NM Naley Brucas Jeyton Mochel
1. the fire, the problem and the solution

**_Hey there, this is my first crossover story and it's of Zoey 101 and One Tree Hill. They are my two favorite shows, so I figured to do a crossover. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of the first chap. Do you think I should continue it? BTW, both shows aren't mine, just saying. I just wish there were mine though.  
_**

_**Quinn's Room**_

Quinn was usually the one who was up to her usual experiments, finding out odd things and just being weird. But in one faithful day, somebody apparently entered her room when she wasn't there. That certain someone mixed up her chemicals together when she was gone since he was curious about the concoctions. When he was finished playing around with Quinn's stuff, he decided to leave the room and go on his usual daily routine. He didn't know what he had made would cause a very harmful event.

Quinn in the other hand came back eventually, not knowing what happened to her chemicals. So, she just mixed and mixed them all, waiting for something to result, but what resulted was something she really didn't expect, something she never thought would happened, it exploded and made a fire.

Unfortunately, she didn't survive it and she died. She burnt into ashes, and no one could even distinguish that it was her if they saw it. Nobody even knew why the fire started.

But as they say, in every cloud, there is a silver lining, so what happened was the fire was seen early by Zoey, Nicole and Dana, Quinn's next door neighbors. By that happening, the three warned everybody in PCA about the fire and they got to evacuate the campus and call for the firemen as soon as possible. Nobody was hurt, well… except for Quinn.

The firemen came to do their task, turn-off the fire, but strangely they couldn't even weaken the fire. It was too strong. That must be the effect of the chemicals mixed together; they might all be too powerful that it was hard to fight it. Luckily, it started to rain, and that helped the firemen. It was still hard to weaken the fire and stop it, but in a matter of an hour or two, the fire had stopped.

Everybody was happy that it ended but also sad since the whole of PCA already burned. They did have some of their stuff though, since they brought it with them when they evacuated the campus.

"I can't believe this happened! PCA's gone! So does that mean we have to go to another school? Then we'll all be separated! I don't want that! I love you guys so much! I'll miss you all! Even you Dana, Logan!" Nicole exclaimed.

"It'll all be okay, Nicole, don't worry. The important thing is we're all alive," Zoey said, trying to calm her down.

"Asides from Quinn. Zo, you know that it came from her room, Dana, you and me saw it. But… we can't do anything anymore. I'll really miss her," Nicole said as a tear fell and she then decided to wipe it. "But, what makes you so sure Zo that things will be alright? I mean, where are we going to study?! When our parents find out what happened, they'll move us to another school!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Relax, Nicole!" Dana said.

"I can't relax, I don't want to go to another school, or even my former school! The boys there are suckish, they're icky and uhh!!"

"Okay, settle down Nicole! We can't call all of the students' parents now, telling them what happened, but we first have to find a place where we can stay. It's getting dark already," Dean Rivers said.

"But Sir, the nearest place to PCA is 10 miles away. We can't walk going there! It will just tire us," Chase said.

"Well we have four cars all in all. We could use them though we would be making a lot of trips back," Coach Keller said.

"Why doesn't one car just go and ask for more back-up cars for help?" Zoey said.

"That's not a bad idea, okay, Coach Keller, do you mind to look for more back-up cars?" the Dean asked.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way," Coach Keller said as he entered his car. In a matter of seconds, he was gone.

"Well, that solves our problem," Dean Rivers said.

"No it does not sir! Where are we going to go to school now?! I don't want to leave my friends and I'm sure they feel the same way too!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yeah!" all the students said in chorus.

"Fine… tell you what, I have an idea. I know a principal in a school at Tree Hill. I could arrange with him to let you all to stay there temporary until we fix PCA. So how does that sound?"

"Great!" Nicole said and hugged the Dean.

"Nicole? Thanks for hugging me, but its okay. Please, stop."

"Sorry!" she said and let go of him. 

After a few hours or so, Coach Keller came back and brought about ten huge buses with him, that was enough for the population of PCA. So afterwards, they all went to Tree Hill High to fix things out.

They reached there at about eleven in the morning, and well the Dean went in the school, by himself at first. Then he talked to his friend, the principal of Tree Hill High.

Outside of the school, everybody just waited, until the Dean came out for them for about more than an hour. He then said, "Okay, he said yes, so you will be temporarily studying in this school."

"Yay! Wait… but… judging from the looks of the school, it isn't a boarding school, so where do we stay? Where do we sleep?" Nicole asked.

"Well, from what my friend and I have talked about, each of you will be assigned a 'buddy' who studies here. But, that depends on who picks you. Then, that someone will be responsible for you and that means, you'll be living with her/him and he/she will be touring you of the school."

"Oh… well that's okay. At least we're still roommates, right guys?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," they responded.

"Okay, come on, we will have to assign you with your 'buddy' right now."

"What?! That's so sudden!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Come on, Ms. Talkative," Dana said to Nicole and pulled her.

Logan and the others just giggled.

Afterwards, they all followed the Dean, and were divided. Zoey and the gang were grouped together and they got to be assigned to seniors. After a while of walking, they came to the classroom of their 'buddies'.

"Okay, so, each one of you will have to choose a partner. Choose well, and be responsible. You'll be with him/her for a while, remember. Oh, also, I almost forgot to tell you, a girl can only pick a girl, and a guy can only pick a guy. That's in case some teenage hormones don't get tempted," the teacher said.

"_Hmmm… so it's like, I should pick a mini me?" _Brooke Davis thought as she observed the students.

"_Who should I pick?" _the others thought.

"Alright, Mr. Lucas Scott, pick first," the teacher said to him.

"Me Sir?" Lucas asked, as he pointed to himself. He wasn't really paying that much attention. He was just thinking about the day he kissed Peyton in the library, wherein he's still Brooke's boyfriend.

"That's right. Oh, don't worry about the expenses class, they're paying," the teacher explained.

"Okay, uhh… I choose…"

Suddenly, the door opened, it was Peyton, and she was late for class. "I'm sorry, I had to do something very important," she explained.

"Just sit down Ms. Sawyer. Okay, where were we before we were rudely interrupted," the teacher said. Apparently, Peyton wasn't her favorite student.

Brooke decided to raise a hand, "Lucas was about to pick a 'buddy'," she said as she airquoted.

"Thank you, Ms. Davis, okay, Lucas? Who do you pick?"

"_Yeah Luke, is the guy you pick a more of a me, or of a Peyton?" _Brooke thought to herself.

"I choose, you…" Lucas said as he pointed…

**_A/N: Cliffie! So, do you think I should continue?! Also, what pairings should I do, asides from DL? Of course, DL's going to be there! Should I make CZ? NM? Brucas? Naley? Leyton? _**


	2. Their Partners

**_Well, here is my next chap! Anyway, here's Lucas's choice on who to pick as a buddy and the others' choice. So, please R&R so I will update the next chap! BTW, the people from PCA are only in the eight grade and for the Ravens? They're seniors. This is in the setting of the fourth season, just after the accident. Well, anyway, here's the next chap to not keep you waiting! _**

Chase

"Me?" Chase asked as he pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you boy with the bushy hair," Lucas said.

The class and the kids from PCA just laughed at Lucas's description of Chase.

"Okay class, stop laughing. We'll just lose… time," the teacher said as he noticed there wasn't any time left. "Okay, just pick a partner and stand beside him/her," he then continued.

"_Okay, so I don't know what kind of guy this bushy haired kid is, so I really don't know if Lucas picked someone who's like me or Peyton. I should just pick my buddy. I shouldn't think much, let's see? Hmmm… who's like a mini me? This girl," _Brooke thought then walked beside a brunette. "Hi, want to be my buddy?" Brooke asked.

"Uhhh… sure."

"Cool. So what's your name?"

"Nicole Bristow, and you?" Nicole said, smiling innocently and offering her hand.

"Brooke Davis," Brooke said, accepting Nicole's hand and shaking it.

Peyton in the other hand, the one who was late, just decided to pick someone who she thought she would get along with. And she chose a blonde, Zoey. "Hi there, I see you still don't have a buddy, want to be my buddy?" she asked.

"Sure, my name's Zoey," Zoey said offering her hand to Peyton so she could shake.

"I'm Peyton," she said, accepting her hand then shaking it.

The others picked their partners and well also Haley and Nathan Scott picked one each even though they lived in the same roof. Haley picked Dana and Nathan picked Logan so that means Dana and Logan would be living in the same roof together for a while.

"What?! You're married to him?!" Dana asked Haley. "No offense okay?" she said to Nathan.

"Well none taken. And yeah, I'm married to him. Why, anything wrong about it?" Haley asked.

"Nothing's wrong with your husband, he's totally okay with me, but,…he picked Logan, the insensitive jerk. Can he just pick another buddy?" Dana explained.

"Hey, I heard that Cruz!" Logan said a little bid mad at Dana for not wanting to live with him under one roof.

"It would be rude if I unpick him, sorry. Besides, maybe this would help you two to become closer friends," Nathan said to Dana.

"We may be friends, but we will never become closer friends. We're even barely friends at all. We just hangout because our friends hangout together," Dana explained.

"True," Logan agreed.

"Well, you two just have to deal with it. I'm sure we will work things out, right Nate?" Haley said, cheering them all up.

"Yeah, I hope so Haley," Nate said, smiling unsurely, noticing that Dana and Logan didn't look like they get along much.

So in the group, Michael wasn't the only one who doesn't have a buddy, then there came Mouth. "Hi, wanna be my buddy?"

"I thought no one will ever ask me! Sure, I will."

"Great."

When everybody had a partner already, the teacher decided to dismiss the class so the ones from PCA would be able to bring their things to their knew temporary homes. "Okay, since by the looks of things everybody has a buddy already, I guess I can dismiss you all. See you seniors tomorrow and you eight graders in the hallways. Your classes will start tomorrow. Well, goodbye to you all."

* * *

**_Chase to Lucas's_**

When Lucas brought Chase already to his house, he decided to show him around. "Okay, so, here's the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, my mom's room and my room. You'll be sleeping in my room so we'll be sharing it. You can put your things anywhere as long as our things won't get mixed. So you hungry?" he asked

"Well, kinda. Since our school burned, I didn't get to eat much," Chase explained.

"Okay, I'll go whip something up in the kitchen while you unpack your stuff. Mom's not home yet anyway."

"Okay."

Lucas then went downstairs and fixed food for him and Chase while Chase unpacked his stuff. While Chase was doing so, the bracelet he was supposed to give Zoey to profess his undying love for her accidentally fell under Lucas's bed. He tried to reach for it, but than getting it, he got a picture of Lucas with two girls. _"These two girls were in his class, they're Zoey and Nicole's buddies. I wonder if he's a lady's man. If he is, maybe he can help me tell my feelings to Zoey."_

Chase then decided to just reach for the bracelet he dropped and finally got it. Lucas then entered the room with two sandwiches for the both of them and saw that Chase was holding the picture of him, Brooke and Peyton. "Hey, here's the food. Where did you find that? I've been looking everywhere for that," he said.

"The picture? Well, you see, I dropped this bracelet and it went under your bed so I tried to get it. The first thing I got out was this picture, so that's how I found it," Chase explained.

"Oh, I see," Lucas said, snatching the picture from Chase.

"Hey, are they your girlfriends?" Chase asked him.

"No, actually, only of them _was_ my girlfriend. This girl, Brooke," Lucas said, pointing at Brooke in the picture.

"I see. But who's the other girl? And how did you and Brooke break up?"

"The other girl's Peyton, Brooke's bestfriend. Brooke and I broke up because Peyton and I kissed. Peyton kissed me, and I didn't do anything."

"Well, at least you had the girl even for a while. I never had the girl I like. By the looks of things, I think I will never have her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Peyton, the one in the picture? Her buddy is the girl I love, Zoey. This bracelet is intended for her when I tell her how I feel, how much I love her, when that day would ever come. But I think I can't tell her because I'm such a loser. I'm such a wimp. I don't have the nerves to tell her how much she means to me. I never even actually told anybody what I really feel even though my former roommates, Logan and Michael obviously know I like Zoey so I hope what I just said would remain a secret," Chase emoted, with sadness as in his eyes.

"Don't worry, it'll remain a secret. But… tell you what, since you will be living with me for a while, I guess I should just help you tell this Zoey girl how you feel. You can even help me get back together with Brooke."

"That's a great idea," Chase said, suddenly smiling.

* * *

_**Zoey to Peyton's**_

Peyton's place was usually preoccupied by Peyton and Brooke, but since they fought over Lucas, Peyton just lived in her house by herself. Fortunately, she now had Zoey.

"You live here alone? So where are you parents?" Zoey explained.

"It's a complicated story," Peyton said.

"Okay, I respect your privacy. So, since we're going to live together for a while, want to tell me some stuff about you?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Peyton Sawyer, I usually do podcasts, I'm a cheerleader in One Tree Hill, I had once a bestfriend, until I ruined our friendship because I kissed her boyfriend. I also-"

"Wa-wait, you kissed your bestfriend's boyfriend?"

"Yes, Brooke Davis. I just couldn't control myself!" Peyton explained.

"Wait, Brooke? That's my bestfriend, Nicole's buddy. So, who was her boyfriend?"

"Well, her ex-boyfriend is Lucas, the one who picked the guy with the bushy hair. What's his name? Chase I think?"

"Yeah, it's Chase," Zoey said with a big smile.

"Hey, tell me something, do you like that Chase dude?"

"What?! No?!" Zoey denied, still smiling like crazy.

"Then why are you smiling like that?"

"Fine, I do! Promise not to tell?"

"Don't worry, I won't. I'll even help you with him. You just help me get Lucas and Brooke back together. I feel totally bad for them. It's totally my fault. So, is it a deal?"

"Oh, it's totally a deal."

* * *

_**Michael to Mouth's**_

"Cool place dude!" Michael said.

"Yeah, it's okay."

_**Ring Ring**_

"Oh, better get that," Mouth said.

"Okay, I think you should."

After awhile of Mouth talking on the phone, he went back to Michael, with a freakish big smile, who was unpacking his stuff.

"What's with the smile dude?" Michael asked. "That person on the phone a girl?"

"Yeah?"

"Aha, okay. So, what's her name?" Michael asked.

"Rachel."

"You like her don't you?" Michael asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like me. She used to like Cooper, but now she likes Nathan, who apparently is married to Haley," Mouth explained.

"Don't worry I'll help you out. Wait… she likes a guy who's married? Wait, Nathan? Haley? They're the buddies of Dana and Logan, my friends! Maybe we could help you out. We would be doing Nathan and Haley a favor as well."

"Thanks Michael, that would be great."

* * *

**_Nicole to Brooke's/ Rachel's _**

"So Brooke, you live here with Rachel?" Nicole asked.

"Yep."

"But why doesn't Rachel have a buddy to look out for?"

"Well, the school thinks it would be wise for her not to have a buddy. She might just influence her, Rachel just made a very big scene in Nate and Hale's wedding. She also got them into trouble and Cooper and herself because of a car crash."

"Well, that explains it. Anyway uh… what to talk about? So, do you like cute boys? I like cute boys. Don't you just love them? They're so cute!" Nicole said all perky.

"Yeah… I guess I do," Brooke said, weirded out from Nicole's peppiness.

"Have a boyfriend? I don't have one, never did, well do you?" Nicole asked, all perky again.

"Had a boyfriend, his name was Lucas, the guy who picked you classmate with the bushy hair," Brooke explained.

"Oh… sorry. Why'd you break up?"

"I broke up with him. It's because we just don't talk that much, and my bestfriend just had to kiss him," she explained.

"Harsh. Don't worry, I'll help you out, okay? Do you want to get back together with him?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

_**Dana and Logan to Haley and Nathan's**_

"Wow, cool house, yours?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, it's our own place," Haley said.

"Big deal, our house is a mansion!" Logan said with confidence.

"I didn't ask Logan, so just shut your mouth! Beside, lower you ego, it might not fit the door," Dana said.

"Woah! Please, could you two please try to get along? You live under our roof, so please, don't give us problems, okay? I don't want to be rude or anything, just want to set things clear," Nathan said.

"Fine," Dana said.

"Whatever," Logan said.

"At first I thought they just really hate each other, but… I guess… they're kinda like a couple in denial," Haley whispered to Nathan. "Just be cool okay? Besides, they look cute when they argue."

"I'll try."

"It'll just be like having kids."

"Then this would be hard."

"_Oh no, I think he's not ready to know that… I'm pregnant" _Haley thought to herself.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, how was this second chapter? Did you like where it's going to? Review for me to update. BTW, this is the recap on who is the buddy of who._**

Lucas- Chase

Brooke- Nicole

Nathan- Logan

Haley- Dana

Peyton- Zoey

Mouth- Michael


	3. RavensVSStingrays

**_The next chap is here! Yeah! Sorry for the delay. A lot of things kinda happened and… uh… I kinda didn't know what to write next. I still have other stories that I haven't updated for quite a while. So sorry! Well… the important thing is, the next chap is here! _**

Things had been normal for the PCA gang for a few days. Chase still hadn't told Zoey his real feelings towards her, as expected from the guy. And Zoey was still gullible from the signs Chase was giving her since he couldn't have the nerves to tell her his real feelings. Dana and Logan in the other hand was still fighting and bickering as usual. Michael was still addicted to potato chips. And Nicole, she was still boy-crazy.

Luckily, they still had their partners, which made things different from normal. Well… maybe only Brooke to Nicole for _now_. Brooke actually thought Nicole more flirting skills to get more guys. Seriously, she's polluting children's minds. Maybe this is all she could do, since she found out her ex-bestfriend just kissed her ex-boyfriend in the 'accident'.

* * *

**_Lunch Time with Brooke and Nicole_**

"So… Nicole, how about that guy? How do you rate him?" Brooke asked her while looking at a new guy.

"He's an 8 for me. Hot, but… I don't like his fashion sense. Seriously, the rock star type, totally out of the season. He's not my type either. You?" she asked.

"Well… 9. I mean… fashion sense could be fixed. Especially, with my expertise. I did make Clothes Over Bro's, didn't I? Besides… she's exactly what Peyton would like. He's even like a mini-Pete, without the tattoos," Brooke explained as she stood up and got ready to introduce herself to the new guy.

"Brooke, where are you going? And who is Pete? I know you hate Peyton for what she'd done to Lucas, but what makes you think you should go to that guy? He's not your type. Yes, I know he doesn't have tats, but… still… rock stars are… not you," Nicole explained as she pulled Brooke.

"Nicole, please understand. I want to make Peyton angry. You know what she's done, again! She stole Lucas from me, she kissed her, again! Do you know how I feel?! It's so hard to know that your bestfriend for life would betray you just for your boyfriend," Brooke exclaimed.

Nicole just then became silent. No. She never experienced being betrayed by her bestfriend, so she didn't know how Brooke felt.

"I guess not. So, Nicole. Could you just let go of me. I have to do this," Brooke said as she tried to remove Nicole's grip from her hand.

"Fine, I don't know how you feel. But I do have the right to stop you, because I think this is wrong. Yes, I love you for teaching me tips with guys. I'm becoming popular here so fast with your help and I appreciate that. I've met a lot of great guys because of you, and I so love you for that. But… Brooke, I just think you shouldn't sink low to Peyton's level. Besides, you said before that she's your bestfriend. She might have betrayed you twice but… she's just human. Humans like us make mistakes, sometimes even big mistakes. But we always have to forgive them. Because if we don't, if we're the ones who do something wrong, then we wouldn't be forgiven. Brooke, I'm just saying this because you're my friend, my buddy, and those look out for each other."

"Nicole… I-"

"Brooke, I know you love Lucas. I know you love Peyton too. They both mean a lot to you, but I also know you're angry with the both of them. But anger passes and love doesn't. You'll be okay. I'll help you patch things up with them. Things will be back to before. Besides, with the help of my friends, who apparently are the buddies of your friends, things will be better, I promise. So you don't have to flirt with that guy. Now that I've seen him eat that spaghetti, my rating of him just became a 3, maybe even a 2," Nicole said all grossed out. Seriously, the guy just ate spaghetti like a hog. He even sniffed a spaghetti strand to his nose.

"Okay. I guess you're right. He is pretty disgusting. Thanks Nicole," Brooke said and hugged her buddy.

"Not pretty, really disgusting. And no problem, Brooke," Nicole said as she accepted her hug.

* * *

_**Lunch Time with Dana, Logan, Nathan and Haley**_

"Why did you have to get my paper, Logan?! I have to get that finished! That's my English paper and it's due next period!" Dana exclaimed trying to get her paper from Logan who just snatched it. But she couldn't. Logan was blocking it from Dana very well.

"Don't worry, I'll give it back. Let me just read it. Let's see… My Dream Date," Logan said as he snickered. "Keep on dreaming Cruz, this will never happen. Okay, let me read it. For my dream date, I want my guy to be a total gentleman, he gives me something I asked as a sign of-"

"That's it Reese, you're getting this!" Dana said as she punched Logan straight at the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Ahh! My nose! Why did you do that?!" Logan exclaimed and removed the blood dripping from his face. He then was about to charge and beat up Dana for doing so.

"Okay, okay, that is enough!" Whitey said to them and kept them apart. "Who are your buddies?!"

"Uh… Nathan and Haley Scott," Dana said in a soft tone, realizing that they were in big trouble already.

"I see. The married couple. So, where are they?" he asked.

"Uh… they're there!" Logan said as he pointed out somewhere then ran away when Coach Durham turned around, gripping Dana with him.

"Okay, Nathan, Haley, could you please come- What in the world? Where are those two?!" Whitey exclaimed as he knew that Logan had tricked him. "They're in bigger trouble now. And so are Nathan and Haley. Ah, there they are," Whitey continued then went over to Haley and Nathan.

"What's up, coach?" Nathan asked, while holding Haley's hand.

"Oh, nothing much. Except that your so called buddies just beat up each other," he said with a sarcastic smile.

"Dana and Logan!? But… how?!" Haley said all surprised.

"Well… actually, Dana punched Logan right at the nose because Logan was bothering her. But that's not the point. You two are their buddies, and you have to guide them. And guiding those two counts for letting them not kill each other. So… I'll first let you off with a warning. But if I see those two fighting again, then the four of you are off to detention. Understood? If things get worse, your punishment does too. If I have to cut you off in basketball and cheerleading, then I will," he explained.

"But coach-" Nathan resisted.

"No buts! Or I'll get you in detention right now," White explained.

"Yes, Whitey. We understand," Nathan said a little bit worried.

"Okay, I have to go and get ready for the tryouts of the Stingrays, see you there Nathan," Whitey said then afterwards left them.

Nathan just nodded, still trying to think of a way to fix the Dana and Logan problem.

"We have to control those two or we might even get expelled. Yeah, I know that sounds to over, but by their fighting, it's gonna get worse," Haley explained.

"Wait… I have a plan," Nathan said with a smile since his plan was a good one.

"Fill me in. I love your ideas. I love your smile when you have ideas too," Haley said with a smile too.

"We make them fall in love with each other," Nathan explained.

"How do we do that? They completely hate each other," she explained.

"You do know the saying the more you hate, the more you love, right? Well… if they already are in love with each other or not… we just do almost exactly what happened to the two of us. It would be perfect. It worked for us, so maybe, just maybe, it might work for them. I could even get that plan started. Whitey told me a while ago that PCA's basketball players would try out for varsity. Also… cheerleading tryouts are on, right?"

Haley just nodded.

"Well… since that is the case and since I think Logan plays ball, judging from his muscles, I could influence him about Dana if he gets in the team. I could even get some help from Lucas, Skills and the other guys. Maybe you could even let Dana join the squad."

"Not bad, Nathan Scott, not bad. Very smart thinking. Okay, then I would be the one to talk to Dana. But… the squad doesn't look like the best thing for her. She's not the cheery type and not even the type that would even wear a dress or even a skirt. Why don't I just tutor her? By the looks of her grades, she's not doing well. Maybe that way, I could convince her to like Logan."

"Then it's settled. Though, it would be better if she joins the squad. Just try it, Hales. If she's not that bad, you could plead Brooke to let her in the squad. She was your maid of honor."

"Well, I'll try. Though, I'm not making any promises. Anyway, I just realized… if we could bring them together, we could even have double dates, double making-outs, double s-"

"I get it Hales. Anyway, I gotta go, I have to meet of Lucas and the guys and tell them something that could help in the plan," Nathan said then kissed his girlfriend.

"See you, Nate," she kissed back then as soon Nathan was gone, she went off.

* * *

_**Basketball Tryouts**_

"Okay, I know you Stingrays are already in your little basketball team. Yes, I only let you guys to tryout since even though I have nothing against the girls, the administration would not approve. But anyway, I'm just saying that not all of you are going to pass my varsity. Being a Raven is different. It's tougher and that means you've got a lot to deal with. And I'll only pick those who I see has potential. So… try not to embarrass yourselves," Whitey said then signaled them to start playing ball.

"Wait, coach," Nathan called out as he appeared from the gym door with the team. "The guys and I have decided that we should play a game with these Stingrays. That way, we'll really see their potentials. What do you think?" Nathan explained.

"Is this just your idea Nathan Scott? You're only co-captain again since Lucas is here. Both of you have to decide. Lucas, tell the truth, is this the whole team's decision?" Whitey asked, not believing Nathan.

"I may only be in for three minutes every game, but what Nathan said is true. We think it would be much better and that it would be fun this way. We may get to know better our future teammates. Besides, it's like an initiation to the team if they could make it," Lucas explained.

"Okay, then, if you say so. Let's play ball!"

* * *

Logan was the team captain of the Stingrays and Nathan was the co- captain of the Ravens since Lucas was the other co-captain, so they were the two that really showed the best game. Yes, others showed potential, as of what Whitey was looking for but the game was in real intense heat because of the two. Who knew that it would be such an awesome game? The Stingrays were younger, less experienced, but they did quite a job against the Ravens.

* * *

In the middle of the second quarter, Nathan shot a two pointer and then said to Logan. "So, how you keeping up? And what is up with your nose? Come on, is that all you got?"

"You'll pay Scott!" Logan said as he snatched the ball then shot a three pointer. "You were saying?"

"Okay, it's on!"

"I guess it is," Logan said as he dribbled the ball farther from Nathan. But Nathan just ran for it. Logan couldn't get rid of him and just passes it to Chase.

* * *

After three quarters, it was the last quarter already and the Ravens were leading. They were of course stronger, faster and more experienced. Whitey was definitely a great coach. But, Logan wouldn't give up that easily. He had a very big ego, and if he lost, that would be a big loss for him. He didn't like Nathan much, starting from when he got to the gym for the tryouts since Nathan was being such an arrogant jerk at him. He told him that he wouldn't make the team, that all he could do was just fight girls. That was so low, and he didn't like it one bit. It was bad enough that he had to be punched by a girl like Dana Cruz, but he just had to be looked low at by his own buddy. It was such an eventful day for him. Eventful, but not in a good way.

* * *

There were only a few seconds left at the clock. The Ravens were leading by three points though Logan had the ball. He wanted to shoot it, for him, for himself only. So he did it, he shot the ball, and because of why he wanted to shoot it….

He missed.

"Nice game, loser," Nathan said, trying to make Logan angry.

"Why I outta-" Logan said as he was ready to charge Nathan but was stopped by his fellow Stingrays.

"Logan, you did your best. Besides, you're ought to be picked. What did you expect? That we could beat them? They're more experienced players than us. Just accept it, there's nothing more we can do," Michael explained.

"What Mike said is right, you should just accept defeat. Nathan's your buddy and fighting with him shouldn't have good results," Chase explained.

"But… he got in my nerves. He said that-"

"Don't worry man, I was just messing with you. I felt you were a threat, that's all," Nathan lied to him so that he could avoid Logan hitting his face. Really, why would Nathan feel Logan as a threat? Maybe Lucas was the real threat.

"Don't ever do that again man! I became so angry. I can't believe your plan worked!" Logan said, all humiliated and all that jazz.

"Logan Reese!" Whitey called out. "You may be an arrogant jerk, who picks on girls, but… I have to say… you're in my team. Good game," he continued.

"Way? Oh, yeah! I knew I could do it!" he said all happy but still egotistical.

"Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett, you're in my team too," Whitey called out.

"That's great! Us three are in!" Michael said all happy.

* * *

_**Cheerleading Tryouts**_

"Come on Dana, tryout for cheerleading! Please? Being a cheerleader's great. And from what I've heard the Stingrays are trying out too for basketball. Though, I am sorry that Whitey won't allow girls to tryout. Just be a cheerleader, we really need more members if we want to win this year," Haley pleaded.

"Why should I Haley? I know you're my buddy and all but-"

"I'm sorry I have to do this," Haley said as she revealed a voice recorder.

"What's up with that?" Dana asked.

"I recorded you, a few days ago. And that time, you said something, you really wouldn't want to hear," Haley explained.

"And what's that, Hales?"

"This…" Haley said then pressed the button to hear the recording. 'Logan… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted you to… quit irritating me. But… really, I care about you, I really do. I even love you. Please don't be mad.'

"Haley, give me that!! I can't believe I even said that! Where were the guys then!?" Dana exclaimed, trying to snatch it from her and also surprised that she ever said that and Haley had to record that. Yes, deep down inside, she had feelings for Logan, though she would never admit it.

"No, I won't! I'll destroy the tape if you join the squad. If you don't, then I release it," Haley blackmailed.

"UH!! Fine! I can't believe you can blackmail. I always thought of you as a goody-two-shoos. Whatever, so, where's the tryouts?" Dana said, all mad.

"Great! Thanks Dana! Also, don't worry, I'll also tutor you and help you out with your studies so you won't get mad at me," Haley added.

"Whatever, let's just get this over. Who's the captain of the squad anyway? Is she gonna let me in already?" she asked.

"Well… not exactly. But don't worry, I have a feeling that you'll get in the team," Haley said as she directed Dana over to where Brooke was.

* * *

"Brooke, this is Dana, could she join the squad?" Haley asked.

"Well… first, show me what you could do Dana," Brooke said.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked, not cleared out.

"Cheer, duh," she said sarcastically.

"Okay, here goes," Dana said then she cheered.

Brooke wasn't that convinced, Dana didn't suck, but she didn't do great too. She wasn't as good as anybody in the squad, even Haley. But somehow, Brooke kinda saw potential in her. Though she had that, Brooke still had a troubled mind about her. She still wasn't convinced. "Haley, I don't think she should be in the squad," Brooke whispered to her, trying not to offend Dana. She already knew what happened to people who get in Dana's nerves and she didn't want to be one of them.

"Brooke, please let her in! Help Nathan and I out. We're trying to get Dana and Logan together so that they would stop fighting, and make things better for us. She just have to pass, Logan will surely pass basketball. Please Brooke, for me? I'll make sure she improves. She's not that bad," Haley pleaded as she whispered.

"Fine, but you owe me big time," she whispered back. "Okay! You're in the squad," she said to Dana with a fake smile.

"Wow, I never believed I could be accepted. I'm not that peppy anyway," she explained. "So… Haley, the tape?"

"Don't worry, I'll destroy it, after I make a few copies of it, to make sure you don't back out of our deal that you will be in the squad."

"What?! You promised!"

"Well, I lied. Anyway, don't worry, your friends Nicole and Zoey are in the squad too. Since Zoey can't try out for basketball, Nicole convinced her to try out for cheerleading. They both passed with flying colors so you should be happy to be with them," she explained.

"I am so not happy. People, especially Nicole shouldn't see me in a cheerleader outfit, I'm Dana Danger Cruz!"

"Well… Danger, I'm sorry, you're in the squad now, and you have to wear a cheerleader outfit. Anyway, I gotta go and meet Nathan, their tryouts are over by now, wanna come with me? Logan must be with him, we four could go home together."

"Whatever," she said all pissed of what Haley had done. _"Why would she do this to me? And why did I have to talk in my sleep?!" _

* * *

**_Nathan and Logan meet Haley and Dana_**

"Hey babe," Nathan said as he kissed Haley then hugged him. "So, how was tryouts?"

"Fun and informative. Zoey, Peyton's buddy auditioned and also Nicole, Brooke's buddy. Though, I think that would either make things better or worse. Anyway, the most surprising this is Dana even auditioned," she explained, making Logan hear it.

"Wait, Cruz, you auditioned for cheerleading?! Who knew you wanted to see me that bad?" Logan said, arrogantly.

"In your dreams Logan," Dana said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it might be. I mean… Dana Cruz, in a cheerleading outfit, me, seeing her sexy body and sexy legs and sexy moves. That's kinda good and fun for me. You don't only get embarrassed, I also get to see a show," he continued, making Dana even angrier by every word he spoke.

"Okay, that's it, your nose is gonna-" Dana said as she prepared a fist but was cut-off when Nathan screamed.

"Dana! Stop it! You too Logan!" He then paused until there was silence. "If you two fight and a teacher sees it, especially Whitey, you'll get in detention.Hales and I will too. You two are our responsibility. You have to behave. If you don't, maybe the four of us, might just be in bigger trouble, and I don't want that since I'm a senior already. I want my basketball career, and you two aren't going to ruin it," he continued with a raised voice.

Dana and Logan were speechless; Nathan angry wasn't a pretty sight. It was scary in fact. Though, even though they were scared, they really couldn't control themselves in not fighting.

* * *

_**Michael tells Mouth the news**_

"Hey buddy! Guess what," Michael said to Mouth.

"Rachel's leaving Nathan alone already?" Mouth asked.

"Uh… sorry, I haven't started on that plan yet. But don't worry, I will. Anyway, what happened was I passed varsity!"

"That's cool Michael, that could even help me."

* * *

_**Peyton and Zoey at Home**_

"Hey there girl," Peyton said as Zoey entered her room.

"Hi."

"Heard that you got accepted in the squad. Sorry I wasn't there, I had to do something," she explained.

"And something is?" Zoey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Something to bring Lucas and Brooke back together," she stated.

"Good job Peyt, fill me in," Zoey said.

"Okay, I will. But… never call me Peyt again. I hate it when people do that," she explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for quite sometime. Anyway, the main pairings I'll be focusing is DL and Naley. Yeah, they're my favorite in the two shows. But don't worry, next chap, I'll be putting some more Brucas and CZ. Also… I'm thinking of putting some Jeyton in the system, since I love this pairing too. Anywho… please R&R! _**


	4. Operation Brucas Begins

_**Here's the next chap! Hehe! Okay,let's now see what PEYT's plan is! HAHA! Good thing Peyton is just a fictional character, or she'll kill me for mentioning that here. BTW, guys please review. I'm not having much of an urge to update this since not many are reviewing. Please guys? One person, one review per chap? Please? Anyway, I'll stop my blabbering, rambling, whatever. Here goes the next chap!**_

_**Peyton's House**_

"Okay Zoey, promise me you won't tell anyone, unless I tell you too. You'll help on my plan too, right? You do know Nicole and Chase, they can help out as well, right?" Peyton asked her buddy.

"Yeah, they can. So, what's the plan?" Zoey asked.

"We get Brooke and Lucas together by arranging a blind date for them at the most expensive and romantic and hard to get restaurant in Tree Hill. I already booked a reservation for two days from now. I used my savings. Anyway, it will be on eight in the evening. All we need is for them to agree to it," Peyton explained.

"Wow! I've seen that place, never really eaten there since I know it costs a lot, but it looks great there! I myself even want to eat there, if I have the chance and the money. Anyway, they'll totally be in love with each other all over again there! Who can resist that place? But… how can Nicole, Chase and I help?"

"You guys have to convince Brooke to go in a blind date with Lucas. You don't have to tell her who she's going with, she just have to go. I'll go and take care of telling Lucas the plan. In case that we can't do the plan by leaving them alone together on a date, I've saved a reservation for you and Chase. This way, I help not only Brooke and Luke, but also you, Zo and Chase. Though, you really need to do your best to get them closer together, okay?"

"Oh, that's great Peyton!! I love you being my partner! Mwah!" Zoey said and kissed Peyton on the cheek.

"Could we not be like that? I don't handle being kissed by girls, I remember Brooke. She's the only one who does that to me… latest. Yeah I know we're bestfriends, but… I remember the whole Dyke thing… with Anna… and Felix, she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll go and call Nicole and Chase and tell them about it. Wait, who are Anna and Felix? And what's the Dyke thing you just said?"

"Uh… can we not talk about them? It's an incident I don't want to remember. Just go and all Nicole and Chase already, please?"

"Fine, fine, Mistress Secretive," Zoey said as a joke and ran over to the phone. She then decided to call Nicole first.

* * *

_**Brooke and Rachel's House **_

**_Ring Ring_**

Brooke heard it and decided to answer. But when she saw that it was Peyton's number, she decided not to answer it and just ignore it. Nicole heard the phone ring even more and she wondered why Brooke didn't answer it. She had to go upstairs since the phone was up there at the bedroom.

"Brooke, do you not here the phone ringing?" Nicole asked.

"I do. But it's Peyton's phone. I don't want to talk to her. What she gonna say? 'Brooke, let's be friends again?' Yeah, like I'll forgive her. For what she had done?! She already called a few days ago and I didn't forgive her. What makes this call any different?" she explained.

"If you won't answer the phone, then I will," Nicole said then answered it. "Oh, hi Zoey! Hey, wait a sec, okay?" she greeted. "You really should have answered it. It was for me. What if Zoey needs to talk to me about something important? Like guys," she whispered to Brooke.

"Whatever. I'm not answering any phone calls from that house, even if it was your bestfriend who was calling. What if Peyton was the one calling? What am I going to say?"

"Fine, fine. Hey Zoey, what's up?" she said then talked to Zoey. Brooke just exited the room and let the two bestfriends have their talk.

"Well, I need your help, Nicole. Peyton and I are working on a plan to bring Brooke and Luke together. She's also helping me to get together with Chase," she informed.

Nicole then screamed. "I'll help!!! I've been dying to get you and Chase together. Can you just admit that you two are already both in love with each other? He likes you the same way you like him, you just don't notice."

"Ouch! Nicole, please don't scream. You almost damaged my eardrums! Anyway, I don't believe you. I have to make sure of what he feels. I don't want to look like a fool to Chase! Oh, by the way, the reason I called! Could you let Brooke agree on a blind date for two days from now? She'll be going with Lucas, but she shouldn't find out. It's on eight in the evening, at Tree Hill's most beautiful restaurant. So could you?" she asked.

"Okay, I'll try. Hey, what about you and Chase? Are you gonna ask him?"

"I'm too shy to do so. Can you do me another favor?" she asked, making her voice all sweet.

"Which is?"

"Ask him to have a double date with me? He'll go with Lucas anyway. "

"Fine, only because you're my friend. Oh, I can't wait to see what happens! Tell me what happens okay? No detail should be left unsaid. Okay, bye Zoey!"

"Bye!"

They then both hang up the phone.

"OOH!! I'm so excited!!! The gang would be pretty pleased to hear that Chase and Zoey are going on a date!! I better call them after I call Chase!" Nicole said to herself.

* * *

After a while, Nicole then went to Brooke to ask her if she wanted to go on a blind date with a certain someone.

"Hey buddy," she said.

"Hey there. So, what's up? What did you and Zoey talk about? I didn't hear anything, though, I saw that you were really happy and excited when you were talking to her."

"Uh… well… she was asking me if you would like to have a blind date with a friend of hers. Don't worry. She says he's just about your age. Besides, it would be a double date, you'll be with Chase and Zoey. That's the reason why I'm happy, since I want those two to hook up. I mean, they obviously like each other, even love each other! Anyway, since Zoey's too scared to date him herself, she needs someone else to be with. So… will you? I don't want to come with her since it would just end up weird since the guy is older than me, so I figured to suggest that you should go out with him."

"It's okay for me to have a blind date, but I thought you didn't want me to-"

"Oh, I told you not to hit on the rock star guy before right? Well… because I think he's not good enough for you. But Zoey described your date and I think you'll really love him. Maybe he can help you forget about your whole Peyton and Lucas hate thing," she explained.

"I guess you're right. Oh man, you're always right. You're younger and you're right?! How can that be? I am so stupid. We have a large age gap and you're the smart one! That must be why I'm failing Calculus," Brooke said.

"You're just confused, don't worry, you're not stupid. And besides, calculus is a hard subject, many fail that too."

* * *

Then after, Nicole called Chase to ask him to go with Zoey on a date.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Hi, Scott Residence. Who's-" Lucas asked.

"Hi, is Chase there?" Nicole asked, all excited and didn't even let Lucas finish his sentence.

"Oh wait, I'll go get him. Who's this?"

"Oh please tell him that it's Nicole, her friend."

"Okay, wait for a minute," Lucas said then called Chase. "Chase! Your friend Nicole is calling! Phone, now!"

Chase then went to the phone and got it from Lucas. Lucas just left him and went downstairs to his mom.

"Hey Nicole, what's up? What do you need?" Chase asked.

"Well I was going to ask you to go on a double date with Zoey. She-" Nicole said but was cut-off when Chase then became totally happy and jumped up and down. He was also screaming 'Whoo!' when he did so too.

"Is what you're saying true or are you just lying?" he asked so he wouldn't look like a total fool.

"It's true, okay? Anyway, the other two who would be with you on the double date are Lucas and Brooke. We're kinda trying to get them together. So, could you come with them?"

"Sure! I would love to! I mean… okay," he said all nervous but still happy.

"Okay then, the date's on two days from now and it will happen on Tree Hill Restaurant. Well, bye, gotta tell Zoey that you're okay with it."

"'kay, bye too."

They then both hanged the phones.

* * *

"_Yes! I can't believe I'm going on a date with Zoey! This is such a great day! I'm loving this so much! Maybe my being gullible is finally paying off!" _Chase thought to himself.

"But first, I need to be ready for my date! I can't wait!" Nicole said then went off and tried off her clothes, to see which one would be best for her on her date.

* * *

_**Peyton's House**_

At the Sawyer household, Lucas then came to visit Peyton, as he usually do, only as a friend. "Peyton, you here?" he asked as he opened the unlock back door.

"Lucas, hey! Good thing you're here. I was about to go to your place. Saves me the effort," she explained.

"Oh, okay. Why?" he wondered.

"I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"You want to get back together with Brooke, right? Well, I just did you a favor. I set you on a blind date with her. She doesn't know she's going out with you, but you can patch up things with her two days from now. That's when the date will be."

"Peyton, thank you so much!" Lucas said then hugged her. "But… I don't think I can face her. What if I do something stupid?? I usually am when I'm with her."

"I thought of that," she said then stopped to laugh a little bit. "That's why I asked Zoey and Chase to go in a double date with you two."

"Thank you so much Peyton. You think of everything. And don't worry, if we patch things up, I'll convince her to be bestfriends with you again."

"Yeah, thanks, Luke. But, if she really doesn't want to, it's okay. I just want to fix the wrong things I've done. Though, I think our friendship can't be regained."

* * *

_**Brooke and Rachel's House**_

After an hour or so Nicole then called Zoey to tell her that she had convinced Chase and Brooke to come along.

"Hey Zoey?"

"Nicole, it's good that you've called. So, did they buy it? Is Chase gonna be my date? Is Brooke coming? Because if she isn't then-"

"Yes, he said yes, girl! Don't be too worried."

"Great! I love you Nicole! You truly are my bestfriend! Brooke said yes too?"

"Yeah, what did I say? Oh, I have a really great feeling about this-"

_**Ding Dong**_

"Hey Zo, gotta go. I have a date with one of the many cute guys Brooke has introduced me. I truly love her. She's the best buddy I've ever had! Well, she is the only roomie I've ever had. Anyway, see you soon!"

"Yeah see yah."

They then hang up their phones.

* * *

_**River Court**_

Michael was playing basketball while Mouth was watching him do so, also practicing his basketball announcing skills. But after a while, he had to go somewhere already and leave Michael.

"Hey, Mike. I gotta go and do something. Meet you at home? I'll be there at seven," he explained.

"Yeah sure Mouth. See you, man!"

Michael then continued playing, until an African-American came to the court.

"Hey, there. Great moves for a kid. New here? How do you know about this place? Haven't seen you in Tree Hill," he asked Michael.

"Hi, I'm from PCA, Pacific Coast Academy. We're staying here at Tree Hill for a while. My name is Michael. And you?"

"Skills, I'm Skills. Nice to meet you Michael. That would be Mike for short, right? Nice, small MJ," he said and extended a hand to him.

"Nice to meet you," he answered. "And yes, Mike is the short of Michael. Want to play a game of one on one?"

"It's on, Mike."

They then played and had a great time playing. They weren't evenly match though, Mike being younger and all. But it didn't matter, because they had fun. They got along great too because they both wanted to be better at basketball. They also both were determined about the game and both loved it so much.

* * *

_**Airplane**_

"I can't wait to visit Peyton. You too Jenny, right?" Jake asked his daughter on a plane back to Tree Hill. _"I know I heard what she said last time I saw her, that she wanted to get married, and I think I'm now ready. All I need is to propose. I just hope she really doesn't love Lucas. What a fool I am for letting her go. I hope she hasn't changed her mind yet."_

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, this not much happens, but since I set things in motion for Dana and Logan, I have to set things in motion for Brooke and Lucas, Chase and Zoey and Peyton and Jake, right? I also had to introduce Skills to Michael. Anyway, please R&R! Next chap I assure you will be exciting. Every pairing will be there! Hehe!**_


	5. Surprises Before the Big Date

_**Here's the next chap! It's before the date and more exciting stuff with everybody! A little Chase and Zoey, a lot of Dana and Logan (I love this pairing), a Jeyton and a little Rachel and Mouth! Yes, the Brucas is still not that much implemented here, but we got to start somewhere right? Don't worry, the next chap is about the date! Hope you guys like this chap. Please review after reading too! **_

_**Dana's POV**_

_**English**_

_Why do I have to be in the same classes as Logan even if we're here at Tree Hill? The school should have changed the classes. This is a different school. My classmates before shouldn't be my classmates now. Yeah, I'm okay with everyone else. It's just… Logan, Logan Reese. Why did he ever have to be in my life? He's just so obnoxious, such an egomaniac. _

_Oh, why is he looking at me right now? He's smirking. I hate it when he does that. What is he thinking? That I'm staring at him? I was totally not! I was just thinking about how much an awful person he is. I wasn't obsessing over his perfect body, his sizzling hot looks and- okay, where did that come from? Seriously, where in the world?_

_I should just look away. Make him think what he wants to think. Whatever it is, it isn't true. What I said was just…a mix up. Yeah, that's right. I was just subconsciously thinking of my some hot Hollywood guy. I wouldn't ever describe Logan like that. He's an un-hot jerk. _

_**End of POV**_

_**Logan's POV**_

_Oh, look at that. Cruz is staring. I knew she couldn't resist me. I mean, with my looks, my body, and my personality, who wouldn't love me? Oh, wait, why'd she turn around? She must have been really embarrassed to see that I caught her staring. Figures. Well, at least she won't be thinking that the reason I saw her staring was I was just about to stare at her._

_Yeah, weird. I guess I may really like her. I mean, when I wake up, all I think of is how I'm going to annoy her for the day. I don't even care how mad Nathan or Haley gets. I'll annoy her any way I can. My day is never complete without that. Yes, unfortunately she completes my day. Though, I'll be laughed upon if anybody finds that out. Seriously, me, Logan Reese, get all soft for some girl? That will be the talk of the whole school._

_Though, I can't help it. I never asked to like her. It just happened. I mean I just found myself attracted to her. Yeah, I know, I like a lot of women. But to Dana, there's something different that makes me like her even more. The way she's so tough but still sensitive, her spicy and witty remarks, it just makes her really beautiful outside and inside, in a different way from the other girls of course. Oh boy, I can't believe I'm thinking of these things. Who may have knew that I could like a girl this bad. If this gets out, my reputation is totally going down. Though, I could still get Dana… and keep my reputation if… she's the one who professes love to me. Hmm… interesting._

_**End of POV**_

"Logan? Dana? Class is over. What are you two doing, still sitting there? You're going to be late for your next class," the English teacher said to them.

"What?! Are you serious?!" they said in unison.

"Yes. So hurry up already, you're going to be late."

The two then were ready to run-off. Unfortunately, the teacher had to say something they weren't going to like.

"Oh, before I forget. Here's a detention slip for the both of you, for not listening in my period," she gave to each of them.

"_Err… I can't believe it. In to another mess with Mr. Egocentric. Great, not only am I stuck with him at detention for the afternoon. We're also going to be scolded by Mr. and Mrs. Scott. What a day. And it just started," _Dana thought to herself.

* * *

_**Lunch**_

Dana and Logan join the PCA gang for lunch, looking even madder with each other than usual since they again got detention.

"What's up Dana, Logan?" Zoey asked them as the two took their seats.

"We just got detention, again. Thanks to him," Dana explained as she looked at Logan in a very irritating way.

"What do you mean thanks to me? It wasn't my fault! It was just an unfortunate coincidence. We both were caught at English class not listening to the teacher," Logan cleared up.

"Whatever. I just can't believe I have to spend another hour in detention with you. Seriously Logan, I know this is just the second detention we've got since we transferred here at Tree Hill, but we already had those two on just a week! They're even on two consecutive days! Two days after Nathan and Haley scolded us and told us that we should behave! They're going to kill us."

"Well, it isn't my fault. English was just so boring. We already know how to speak English, why do we have to listen to that subject? Besides, don't worry, what they gonna do, ground us? They're not our parents."

"Though, they could do that, they have the power. Aren't you worried if they do ground us? UH! I am! If they do that, I'm stuck at home with you."

"You know, guys, we don't really have to talk about your quarrelling every lunch. It just gets plain boring. We could talk about something new for a change. Like… Zoey and Chase's double date with Brooke and Lucas," Nicole interrupted.

"Wait, what?!" the whole gang said, with the exception of Zoey, Chase and Nicole, who knew about the date.

"Yes, I guess what she said was true," Chase said.

"Wow, finally something's happening between you two. I thought you two were just the lamest couple in the world," Logan commented.

Zoey and Chase just blushed of the remark. "We're not a couple! What made you think of us as couple?"

"Whatever guys. So Nicole, what's up with the sudden date? And why with Brooke and Lucas?" Michael asked.

"Well, for being my friends and also the buddies of those who know a lot about Brooke and Lucas's situation, I guess you have the right to know the plan. You see, Peyton and Zoey have thought of a plan to bring Brooke and Lucas back together. They arranged a date for them and Chase and Zoey will with them on the date. Brooke just knows it's a double blind date, or whatever you call it and she doesn't know about Lucas being her date. Anyway, the role of our friends Chase and Zoey is to make sure the two really get back together," Nicole explained.

"Wow, that is something. So devious, yet such a great plan. So, when's the date?" Dana asked.

"Later, on eight in the evening. At the most beautiful and romantic restaurant in Tree Hill, Trill Joint."

"Woah! I love that place since I saw it. The music, the lights, even the food looks fantastic! Can we tag along?"

"Dana, we're trying to get Brooke and Lucas together, not further apart. If we all come there then-" Zoey commented but was cut-off by Logan.

"But if we come there, we get to see how the date goes for Zoey and Chase. Don't worry, we'll be careful," Logan explained.

"That is a good point. But… we need reservations. And that place is really hard to get into," Nicole explained.

"Well… I'll take care of it. I have the money and the power," Logan said arrogantly.

"Maybe it does pay to have this arrogant rich jerk as our so called friend," Dana commented.

"Watch you mouth Cruz, or you may not get to come with us," Logan threatened her with a pointed finger.

"Wait Logan, I just realized, if us four spy on the date, we have to act like we're on dates or get dates ourselves. If Brooke notices we're all there, she'll get suspicious. We wouldn't want that. Then the plan won't work," Nicole said.

"Getting a date? Easy for me. The question is, for you guys to get dates, especially Dana. Nobody would like to date a girl like her. So rude, impolite and-"

"I swear pretty boy, your face is really near in having a black eye," Dana said, clenching her fist.

Luckily the gang got to contain her even for a while. The four had to pull her back so that she wouldn't attack Logan, again.

"Don't worry Cruz, even if you can't get yourself a date, I'll be your pretend date. That's how nice I am," Logan said with a very sly smile.

"No thank you! I can get my own date by myself."

"Wait, actually, that isn't a bad idea. If we want to spy on the date, we should just come with each other. Michael and I can act as if we're dating, and you two could too. Though, it's kinda going to be hard to believe for you guys. You just have to act nice around each other for a while. Besides, it's a nice and sophisticated place, we wouldn't want to be thrown out just because of you guys fighting," Nicole said.

"To simplify, we just have to be at peace for a while? Not fight? Okay, I can do that, I guess. If she can. Can you do that Cruz?"

"Oh, I can. You're the one who starts the fights any-"

"Could you two please start not fighting now already? Think of this as your way in getting away from the Scott's scolding," Zoey said.

"Fine."

* * *

_**Dismissal**_

Dana and Logan were off to detention, when suddenly they ran into their buddies. They decided to runaway, thinking that Haley and Nathan didn't see them, but unfortunately, they did.

"Logan, Dana, we know what you two did and we did see you. Turn around, now!" Haley said.

The two did so and just remained silent.

"You got another detention again, huh?! My God! Two in a row?"

"But, we got it by not fighting. We got it since we weren't listening to English Class, so you two shouldn't be worried. Whitey didn't catch Logan and I fighting at all," Dana explained.

"We shouldn't be worried? Whatever reason why you got detention, you still did something wrong, and we're also being reflected because of it. And how can you say we shouldn't be worried? You guys are our responsibility," Nathan explained.

"Nice work, Cruz," Logan told Dana sarcastically.

"Well, what should have I said Mr. Smarty Pants?" she answered him in a louder tone.

"Okay, enough! You two cannot keep getting detentions, okay? Second for the week? Honestly, could you please behave yourselves? You're not 10 anymore, okay? And don't think you can get away from us this time. We took pity on you yesterday, since it is just your first detention. But we don't want to put up with this anymore. We just want peace," Haley said.

"Well… what if we tell you we're going to spy on Brooke and Lucas's double date with Chase and Zoey? We'll be going as each other's date. Will that cheer you guys up? We won't be fighting then. We promise, we'll get along," Logan explained.

"Wait, what? Brooke and Lucas are going on a date? How did this happen? I thought they broke up?" Haley asked.

"Well it was Zoey and Peyton's plan, they set them up. They want them to get back together. Brooke assumes she's going on a blind date, but she's really going with Lucas," Dana explained.

"Woah, that's something new. Where's the date and when?" Nathan asked.

"What's it to you?" Logan asked.

"We want to spy too," he answered.

"What?! Nathan, we can't do that! Ever heard of privacy? Brooke's our friend, Lucas is my friend, and he's your brother. As far as I also want to know what's going to happen on their date, we still have to respect their-"

"It's at Tree Hill's most beautiful, romantic and expensive restaurant, Trill Joint, later at eight. And besides, don't worry Haley, Logan and I aren't the only ones who are going to spy, so is Michael and Nicole," Dana stated.

"Fine, if you guys are doing it, then we're in too," Nathan said.

"Sure, I'll book you two a reservation," Logan said.

"Nate!"

"Come on, we'll just act we're on a date. Besides, I know how badly you want them to get together."

Logan and Dana then began to give them the slip as the married couple was conversing.

"Fine, fine. But if one of them gets mad with us, you take the blame, okay? I know this is totally wrong, buy I do really want to know what happens with them, I guess."

"Sure, no problem. Anyway, Dana, Logan- what!? They gave us the slip! Those two! I swear, if Logan doesn't get that reservation to that restaurant for us, then both of them are dead. I've been dying to take you out there since we got married."

"Those kids are so irritating, they're getting on my nerves. But… it makes me think, you think we're ready for a baby? We're not even ready for Logan and Dana. Wait a minute, did you just say you wanted to take me there before? Aww, that's so sweet." Haley said and kissed Nathan on the cheek.

"Of course I wanted to take you there. It would have been a pretty night, so I just hope tonight will be. I know Logan and Dana are high maintenance but I guess they can be of help at times. With Logan's money, that might not be too bad even though they're too hard to handle. Though, don't worry, our baby won't end up like that. Besides, I'm sure we'll be great parents."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

_**Detention**_

Dana and Logan entered the detention room all sweaty and tired from running away from their buddies.

"Nice of you two to join us. Just take a seat and stay there. I need to go get some papers for the administration," the teacher in charge said.

The two then took seats beside each other and had a very interesting conversation.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I can't wait to get out of detention. I can't wait to see Chase and Zoey on a date together, you know what I mean?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, I do. I mean those two are sooo gullible, why don't they see that they already like each other? This will be such an interesting night."

"Agree."

"Hey, you know what would make this night even more interesting? Want a bet?"

"Always open for one. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be called Dana 'Danger' Cruz."

"Okay then. What do you say if I bet you to really be my date?"

"What? What are you talking about?" she asked, perplexed of what Logan was saying.

"I bet you to be really be my date. A slave for the week is what's at stake. If I don't get to kiss you or make you to kiss me then you win, if I do so, then I win."

"Being your date isn't my best interest, but you being my slave is totally worth it. I mean, I can surely win. Okay, I accept your little bet."

"Good. You're in for a very interesting night, my friend."

"Yeah, interesting indeed."

* * *

_**Michael and Mouth's House**_

Michael entered the house, only to see Mouth's at home already.

"Hey Mouth. You early home, what's up?" he asked as he put down his bag on the table at the living room where Mouth was.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I had plenty do. I'm just doing homework. What about you?"

"Oh, later I'm going to a pretend date with Nicole so that we could spy on Lucas and Brooke's double date with Chase and Zoey. Though, Brooke doesn't really know that her date is Lucas," he stated.

"Wait, wha- what did you say? Was I hearing right, Lucas and Brooke on a double date with Chase and Zoey and you're going to spy with Nicole?" Mouth said all surprised of what Mike just said.

"Yeah, you heard right. Dana and Logan will come as 'pretend' dates too. Want to come and have a look see too? Oh! Why don't you go to it with Rachel? That would bring you guys closer together," he said as he quoted the word pretend.

Though, that was a really stupid move for Michael. He didn't know Haley and Nathan were coming along, but if he did, he wouldn't let Rachel come. Things would just be worse since he knew about Rachel liking Nathan.

"That's not a bad idea. Actually, that's a great idea. I'll go ask her now," he said as he stood up from the couch. "Oh, by the way, where and when's the date?"

"Tonight, at the nicest place around, Trill Joint, eight o'clock."

"Oh okay, wait, don't you need a reservation for that?" he questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Logan to get you two tickets. He's filthy rich. That's no problem with him."

"Okay. Thanks a lot Mike, I'll go call Rachel now," Mouth said with a big smile then called Rachel.

"And I'll go call Logan later. But for now, a little TV," Michael said as she sat on the living room couch and turned on the TV.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Hello? Who's this?" Brooke answered the phone.

"Oh, hi Brooke, it's Mouth. Is Rachel there? Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, wait a minute," she said to him. "Rachel, phone's for you! It's Mouth!" she called out.

After a few seconds, Brooke then gave the phone to Rachel and Mouth told him everything that was about to happen for tonight.

"Hey Mouth, what's up?"

"Well, how do you feel like in going on a date with me so that we could spy on Brooke's blind date with Lucas?" he asked.

"What?! Seriously? Sure, I'm in. Where and when's the date?"

"The Trill Joint, the best place for romance, tonight at eight."

"Oh my gosh, how did you get a reservation to that place, Mouth?"

"I know some rich dude," he explained.

"Can you introduce me to him?" Rachel said all flirty.

"It's Logan, Nathan's buddy."

"Oh… well, he may be younger but he is hot. But, Nathan is still what my eye is on. Oh, whatever. Anyway, pick me up later okay? Say about 7:15-ish?"

"Sure, okay."

"Okay, bye Mouth, see you later."

"Okay, bye."

* * *

After watching a little TV, Michael then called Logan on his cellphone to ask for the extra two reservations.

_**Ring Ring**_

"Hi, this is Logan, what's up Mike?"

"Hello, hey Logan, did you get the reservations?" Mike asked Logan.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you get two more reservations extra? Even though they're not with us, please?"

"Okay, I think I can do that. But, who'll be going with us?"

"Oh, just a friend, you'll see them, don't worry."

"Okay, whatever. Well, I gotta go, I'm going to fix myself up already for the 'pretend' date."

"Oh, you excited going to a date with Dana huh? It's pretty obvious. I mean, you just told me that you're 'going to fix yourself up'. How gay can you get? If I knew better, you must really like her."

"Whatever Mike, gotta go," he said and stopped the call, blushing in crimson.

* * *

Everybody got ready and all went together with their dates, but even though most of the Tree Hill gang and the PCA gang were going there, the one who planned the main date was just going to be home alone. Not even knowing that the others will be spying over the double date.

"Well, you ready for your date Zoe?" Peyton asked her buddy as she helped her in making her very beautiful for her date with Chase.

"I guess I am. Oh, thanks a lot Peyton. You've been great to me. Thank you for this! Thanks for everything!" Zoey said to her as she saw herself in the mirror. Because of this, she decided to hug Peyton.

"Oh, it's no problem. You're my buddy, and buddies stick together. I know you'll help me out in whatever way you can too. So you go to that date and make sure you bring Brooke and Lucas back together, okay?"

"Sure, as soon as-"

_**Ding Dong**_

"Chase comes. Well, I gotta go."

"Okay, good luck. Oh, let me go down with you, I want to see Chase's reaction of how you look like. I'm sure he'll go drooling all over," she joked.

"Thanks."

Both of them then went down the stairs and Zoey afterwards opened the door."

"Peyt- oh, hi, is Peyton there?" a guy Zoey had never seen asked.

"Yeah, she is. Hi, who are you?" Zoey asked.

Peyton then tried to have a look see who was at the door and she then saw Jake. "Jake! You're here!? Jenny too? Awww, I miss you guys so much!" she said then hugged them both.

"We missed you so much too, Peyton. So, who's this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Peyton said and stopped hugging them. "This is Zoey, she's from Pacific Coast Academy. Since it burned, Tree Hill agreed in letting in PCA's students in the school temporarily. So, she lives with for the time being. She's my assigned buddy," she explained.

"Hi, assigned buddy of Peyton, Zoey. I'm Jake, nice to meet you. And this is Jenny," he said and offered Jenny's hand for a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Jake, Jenny," she said as she accepted the very small handshake of the baby.

Suddenly, Zoey then noticed Chase from a few steps from the house. "Hi, Zoe, Peyton. You… ready… already?" he asked with nervousness.

"Oh, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Jake. You take care Peyton, thanks a lot for everything," Zoey said and then went to Chase. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Wow, you look stunning. So, who was that?"

"Oh, thanks, you look good yourself too. Who, Jake? Well… judging from the way Peyton and him look at each other, they might have been in a relationship before. Maybe the baby is even theirs."

"Well, looks like things are becoming better for everyone. After this, maybe Brooke and Lucas get back together, and so does Jake and Peyton."

"I guess things are becoming better, I guess you're right. I hope things are getting better for us too," she said with a smile.

Chase just remained silent and blushed for a while.

"So, where's Lucas?" Zoey asked.

"Oh, he went to the restaurant already. She and Brooke will be meeting there."

"Oh, okay. So, how do we get there?"

"I asked Logan for us to use one of his father's small limousines. Here it comes right now."

"Wow, I can't believe Logan let you use one."

"Hey, we look closer than you think. Besides, he'll be getting the bigger limousine since Dana, Michael, Nicole and some others I think will be joining too. Well anyway, let's go in, Madame?" Chase said as he offered Zoey to go in.

"Thank you dear sir," he said as a joke.

* * *

_**Nathan and Haley Scott Residence**_

"So you guys ready?" Nathan asked Haley, Logan and Dana.

"Yeah, pretty much," Haley answered.

"So, how do we get there to the restaurant?"

"I asked to borrow my dad's limo. The driver will be taking us there."

"Wow, you really are something, Logan. Too bad, you can't buy us," Haley said.

"Yeah, too bad you can't buy us," Dana repeated in a way to prove that not even money will let her lose the bet she had with Logan.

"I may not get to buy you, Cruz, but I can make you fall in love with me and kiss me without money. All I need is pure charm," Logan whispered to his date.

"Whatever."

"Okay, let's get going. We wouldn't want to miss Lucas and Brooke getting back together, right?" Nathan said.

All of them then left the house and went in towards the limousine. Afterwards, the limousine drove to Brook and Rachel's house to fetch the others.

* * *

_**Brooke and Rachel's House**_

"Well, bye Rachel, Nicole. I'm off to my date," Brooke said all happy and left off.

After a while somebody then rang the doorbell.

_**Ding Dong**_

"That must be for me, I have a date tonight too." Rachel said.

"Wait, I'm going for a date too," Nicole stated.

"Oh, is that so? So that must be for either one of us."

Rachel then opened the door and saw Mouth and Michael all dressed up.

"It may be for the both of us too," Nicole commented.

"Ready ladies?" Mouth and Michael said.

"Yeah sure. So, they're in this spying thing too, huh?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we are. Even Dana and Logan as well," Nicole explained.

"Oh, this would be fun. They may even bring Nathan and Haley as well," Rachel commented with a smirk, eager to flirt with Nathan.

"Oh man, you don't think Dana and Logan will bring the married couple, right?" Mouth whispered to Michael.

"I hope not. Then things will not go as we planned it will be," Michael answered.

"Okay so, how do we get there, guys?" Nicole asked.

"Well we take Logan's limo. He'll be picking us up. Oh, that must be them!" Michael pointed.

"Let's go!"

They all then went in and suddenly, Haley and Nathan saw that Rachel and Mouth were coming with them from inside the car.

"No, no! She cannot come with us Nathan! She'll flirt with you! Logan, you didn't say they were coming!" Haley exclaimed.

"I didn't know Mike would be bringing them. He just asked me for two more reservations," Logan explained.

"And you didn't bother knowing who will come with us?"

"I thought it didn't matter. I'm so sorry, I really didn't know."

The limousine then stopped and Rachel was then about to enter.

"Well, I didn't know you two were coming," she said with a conniving smile. "Though, I guess it would be pretty fun, since Nathan's here," she flirted.

"Okay, stop it missy, since you came with your date, paws of mine, got it?" Haley threatened.

"Fine, fine, whatever, _bitch_."

"Hey, don't you go talk to my wife like that!" Nathan said.

"Fine, Nathan. Only for you," she said as she just took her seat.

The others as well took a seat of their own.

After the short argument, they all then went to the restaurant, ready for the date spying.

* * *

_**A/N: That's the chap! Yeah, almost everybody's at the chap! Well, hope you guys like it! Please R&R:D BTW, I was thinking of doing another crossover, but with Friends this time. What combination of crossover do you think should I do, Friends and OTH or Friends and Zoey 101? Any suggestions for how I'm going to do it? **_


	6. The Dates

_**Okay! Here's the big date! Please R&R!!! Sorry for the delay. Being a junior is just too hectic for me to allot time in writing. Oh well. Anyway, just a note, some of the happenings her happened simultaneously.**_

Everybody else eventually reached Trill Joint for the date and of course, Lucas got there first. Chase and Zoey followed. The others who went there for spying came after a while too. The only one missing was Brooke. She kinda got off track and had to buy some stuff from the department store first. She really loved shopping. Even before a date she would shop.

"Chase, why are your friends here? Rachel, Mouth, Haley and Nathan too? Everybody's here," Lucas commented.

"They wanted to come along. Don't worry though, they'll behave well. All of them want you and Brooke together, right guys?" he asked them.

"Yeah!"

"Well, guys, at least disguise yourselves," Zoey suggested.

"Already taken care of it. I brought wigs, moustaches and… I don't know what this is," Logan said as he took from a bag some stuff.

Everybody got a disguise and quickly put it on. Lucky for them when Brooke came in, they were already unsuspicious.

"I wonder where my date is. Nicole said we'll be double dating with…" Brooke said to herself and tried to look for Zoey or Chase.

She suddenly saw them and went near them. She also saw who was on the same table as them, Lucas.

"Lucas?! What are you doing here? Are you-you can't-you can't be my date!" she jittered.

"Brooke… I didn't know that you're my date as well," Lucas lied.

"I'm sorry, I need to-" Brooke said, trying to leave and get out of the obviously planned date.

"Are you staying for and order ma'am?" the waiter asked and gave them the menus.

"Brooke, please don't go. Someone is obviously setting us up, but can we at least enjoy the food? It would be a waste to leave the food. This is the best place around at Tree Hill," Lucas explained.

"Fine. But don't expect that we'll be getting back together. This isn't even exactly a real date," Brooke said then took her seat.

Finally, all of them had decided on what to eat. The ones spying too were given the menus and decided on the food they wanted.

There was silence after a minute. Brooke didn't want to talk to Lucas about anything. Zoey and Chase had to do something. They couldn't let the date to be ruined.

"Hey, why don't we guys talk about something? School, perhaps?" Chase asked.

"But-" Brooke tried to speak.

"Come on Brooke, let's just talk. This may not be a real date, but it would be boring to just not discuss anything," Lucas said to her.

Brooke was silent for a while. Everybody didn't like were the date was going to.

Zoey had to convince Brooke to talk. Peyton earned her money hard just for their date. Zoey was obliged to do her best to get them back together.

The others spying, didn't also like what was going on, especially Nathan and Haley. Brooke and Lucas were their very dear friends. They couldn't stand seeing them mad with each other, at least Brooke.

"Listen, Brooke. Whoever planned this really wanted you two to get back together. I… I won't let that person's effort be wasted!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Tell me something Zoey…" Brooke said then paused for a while. "Peyton arranged this date, didn't she? She thinks if we two date, I'll forgive her. Well… tell her I'm still mad with her! And not even a date with Lucas in Trill Joint will change that."

"It isn't Peyton's fault, Brooke," Lucas explained.

"Yeah it isn't really her fault to like Lucas in the first place. Besides, he has that Jake guy with her anyway," Chase said.

"Wait- Jake? How do you guys know Jake?"

"He went over to Peyton's at about the time I fetch Zoey from their house."

"Jake? He's back? But… why? I thought he let Peyton go because he heard Peyton say 'I love Lucas' in her sleep."

"I guess he must have missed Peyton. By the looks of it, he really loves her," Zoey said.

"Fine, if what you guys are saying is true, I guess I can give this date a chance," she answered with a sigh.

The waiter then came and gave them their orders.

It was the perfect atmosphere. The candle light lit, the violin playing in harmony with the piano, the singer, singing all the romantic songs anyone can think of and there being with the person they loved. Well… most of them.

_**Brooke and Lucas**_

_**Zoey and Chase**_

_**Nathan and Haley**_

_**Dana and Logan**_

_**Nicole and Michael**_

_**Rachel and Mouth**_

_**And…**_

_**Jake and Peyton?**_

When Jake and Peyton were left, Jake told Peyton that he had a surprise for her. First, they left Jenny to Karen and then Jake put a blindfold on Peyton.

He then led him to the Trill Joint as well, since he already asked the manager to reserve him a slot. He really saved up some money to get in there.

As the two of them entered the restaurant, Jake finally removed Peyton's blindfold.

She got really surprised in where he had brought her. The gang as well were surprised. Who wouldn't be? Everybody was there.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked from revelation and stood up.

"Brooke? Jake, are we in Trill Joint?" Peyton asked him.

"Yeah, we are. I figured to have a romantic dinner with you tonight," he explained. "Hi, Brooke, Lucas. Long time no see," he greeted.

"Peyton, did you plan this to happen? My date with Lucas? You coming here?"

"No, I didn't plan this Brooke! This is just a coincidence! I didn't know Jake would come!"

"Luke, can we please leave immediately? I don't think I can handle continuing this date with Peyton here," Brooke explained.

Lucas just had no choice, he left with Brooke. He didn't want to argue with her with Peyton being there. Brooke may just think that he still had feelings for her.

Peyton and Jake in the other hand just sat down for their date. Peyton didn't want to waste Jake's effort, so she just decided to go on with her date.

After a while, since Brooke and Lucas left, Zoey and Chase now were confused if they should follow them. They asked Peyton for advice.

"What should we do now, Peyton? They left us," Zoey explained.

"You guys have to follow them. Make sure they get close to each other again."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be the ones following them. We'll make sure they get back together," Nathan said as he appeared with the others.

"Nathan? Haley? Guys? What are you doing here?" Peyton said all shocked that the whole gang was in the restaurant.

"We figured to spy on Brooke and Lucas as soon as we found out. Don't worry, since we're many, we can bring them together," Dana explained.

"Well, you guys may not know where Brooke and Lucas are. I guess it'll be easier to find them if you're many. Why don't we come with you? Jake, is it okay? I did something really bad to lose Brooke's trust, I just have to bring her and Lucas back together," Peyton explained.

"It's okay," he answered with a half-frown.

"No, no. We'll handle it Peyton. You two stay here. You haven't seen each other for a while. You should talk," Nicole said to them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can manage. Right guys?" Haley asked.

They all agreed.

"Well, wish you guys luck!" Peyton said to them before they left.

* * *

_**Brooke and Lucas**_

"This is some night, isn't it? I was really excited on the double date, all because it's in the Trill Joint. Who would have known I would be dating you? Don't you find it weird? Somebody's really setting us up," Brooke explained.

"Well, we shouldn't let the person down. Brooke, you know that I love you. What Peyton did, kissing me, meant nothing. She was confused, she thought she was gonna die. I was the only one around. She was careless. She didn't know what she was saying," Lucas said.

"But she still lied to me, Luke. You did too. You didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry Brooke, I really am. But I don't want losing you. It's just sad, Brooke. I need you. Forgive me? Even just as a friend?"

"Fine, I guess we can be friends. But that's all."

"Thanks."

"Hey, wanna do something fun?" she asked while she looked over to the beach, just near them.

"Sure, okay."

"Let's go to the beach and just feel the cold water. Remember, like what we did before at the beach, where we kissed?" she said.

"Okay, let's go," he answered then led the way to the beach. Brooke followed.

* * *

_**Most of the gang**_

"Okay, why don't we all split up? We'll be by pairs. Since we already came here with our dates, then those will be the pairs. When you find Brooke and Lucas, do your best to bring them together, got it? If you don't, don't give up until midnight," Haley said.

"Okay!"

"Now, let's split up," Nathan said.

* * *

_**Dana and Logan**_

"So, I guess we really are in a date already, huh, D?" Logan asked.

"Never call me D. You're not close enough to me to call me that," Dana said as she pretended to punch Logan.

"Sorry, sorry! Though, don't worry. I'll be close to you by the end of this night. I can call you D anytime I want," Logan answered with pride.

"You're not going to win the bet! I'm not going to let you. No way!" she answered.

"Why don't I try hitting on you now?" Logan asked as he went nearer to Dana and tried to kiss her.

Dana blushed madly. She really did like Logan, but she will never admit that. She won't let Logan win the bet, even though she wanted that kiss so bad. She just pushed him aside.

"It's not going to work, okay?"

"Fine, fine. Another time this evening then. Though, I did see you blush before. I'm getting close. Don't worry, I'm going to win. And I'll be gentle."

"Shut up!" Dana said and hit him.

They both just continued walking and looking for Brooke and Lucas.

* * *

_**Peyton and Jake**_

Peyton was worried of what might happen to Brooke and Lucas's date. She was happy that the others also went on a date just to spy on them, since she also wanted them to end up with other people. So this made her too unfocused on her date with Jake, and he noticed.

"Peyton, are you okay? You worried about Brooke and Luke? Or about the others? Tell me what happened with you guys, please?" Jake asked.

"Jake, I don't want to-"

"You can trust me, Peyton. You know you can."

"Well, fine," she said then sighed for a while. "You see… I kissed Lucas on the day of Keith's death. I didn't tell Brooke, but she still found out."

"I guess you still like Lucas, don't you? You're just pushing yourself away from him."

"Jake, how can you say that? I like you. I like you a lot."

"Peyton, you're worried about Lucas. Deep down inside, there's a part of you that doesn't want him to end up with Brooke. I understand."

"Jake… I care about Lucas, but the reason I set them on a date is because I love Brooke too. I want our friendship back. Jake, I really like you. Don't think that I don't."

"I don't think that you don't. I just think you love Lucas. You just like me."

The waiter then came and gave them their food.

"Let's just eat the food Peyton," Jake said, sad of how she has been acting.

Peyton could just obey her. Jake was really getting hard headed of what Peyton was explaining. She really did like him, maybe even love him.

* * *

_**Haley and Nathan**_

"Hey, Nathan?" Haley asked as she was giving some time for deep thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the truth. Did you ever feel that you've loved somebody else before me?" she asked.

"What?! No! Haley, you're my first and last love. What makes you ask that?" he asked worried.

"I don't know. Maybe because… I'm just wondering if Lucas and Brooke really love each other. What about Peyton, does she love Jake? I don't know. What about Dana and Logan? They seem to like each other, but they just won't admit it. They're all just confused, even Mouth with Rachel. He obviously likes her. Rachel's not also the clear minded. She's crazy over you," she explained.

"Haley, that's them, not us. We know we love each other and that's what's important. Don't compare us to them. Remember, they look to us as an inspiration, like true love. We shouldn't worry ourselves since they don't get along. They should worry since their love isn't like ours."

"You always know how to say the sweetest thing and how to calm me down. I like that about you," Haley said then hugged her husband.

"I always love how you think and how you panic," he said sarcastically.

"Oh really, huh? Well, if I didn't do that then I wouldn't be me!" she said and hit him as a joke.

"Ouch, that hurt, Hales!"

"You want more?" Haley said and started hitting him.

Nathan then ran away from her as she just followed.

* * *

_**Mouth and Rachel **_

"I wonder were Luke and my roommate, Brooke is? I bet you that they're making out already," Rachel told Mouth with a smile.

"I don't know about that, Rach. Brooke still looked mad. We better find them. For all we know, they may have left each other already," he explained.

"Chill, Mouth. Brooke will give him a chance. She wants him back so bad, I should know."

"Then… why is she so hard on him? She's so cold."

"Brooke has pride, doesn't she? Too much pride if you ask me. Don't worry, she'll forgive him soon."

"I hope so," he said then paused for a while then saw a shop filled with stuff toys. "Hey Rachel, do you like stuff toys?"

"Yeah, I do, what made you ask me? Oh my gosh!" she said as she went near the toys.

"Want to buy one? I'll buy one for you."

"You would do that for me, Mouth?"

"Yeah, I will, that's what friends are for right?"

* * *

_**Zoey and Chase**_

"Where could they be?!" Zoey said, already annoyed since she and Chase have been walking all around for about an hour already.

"Hmm… maybe they're back home. Or maybe they're either at Rachel's, or at Lucas's," he predicted

"What?! Are you thinking that they're already doing _it?! _ Seriously, Chase! Brooke may be slutty at times, but she wouldn't forgive Lucas that fast. If she did, they won't get to do that tonight. She's an emotional girl, she takes things step by step. Maybe after a few days, that's when they do _it," _Zoey explained.

"How do you know? You're not Brooke's partner."

"Well, Peyton says she's like that. And they're bestfriends! They know each other like themselves! Besides, Nicole describes Brooke to me as well."

"Fine, let's say they aren't doing it. Where do you think they are?"

"I dunno… I…" Zoey then looked to her right which had the beach there. She saw Lucas and Brooke. They were playing by the water. They seemed to enjoy each other's company, and the water. They seem to not have a care of what happened.

Chase saw Zoey's reaction and decided to look where he was looking as well. He saw them and he was happy for them. The set-up date was effective for them. Now he just hoped that it would be effective for Zoey and her. He knew that everybody was setting them up since they were the ones assigned on the date. He may feel a little bit irritated with them for butting in to their life, but there was a part of him that really really wanted Zoey and him to have an unforgettable date.

"Zoe, you think it's wise to help them out by getting them closer together? They seem to be getting themselves closer on their own," he explained.

"Well, let's just help them when things get out of hand. We could just spy on them. While doing that we can even… continue our date," she answered as she hid her face blushing.

What she said made Chase blush as well. Maybe he did have a chance on Zoey, even for one night.

"Okay, I'll go get some hotdogs, we could sit over there," he pointed. "You just keep an eye on them," Chase continued.

"Okay, I will."

Chase then walked to the hotdog stand and got them both hotdogs. He both put all the toppings on both of them since they both like hotdogs that way. There were really pretty much alike in food tastes.

He then walked back to Zoey. He afterwards noticed, while he was walking back, that the wind drew Zoey's hair away. She looked really beautiful for him, especially on that moment so that made him careless and spill the hotdogs on the ground.

Zoey noticed this and helped him out to clean himself since he got mustard, ketchup and mayonnaise all over him.

After cleaning, they then saw that Brooke and Lucas were gone from sight.

"Oh no! Where are they!? We have to find them!" Zoey said then pulled Chase to search for them, not knowing that they went the opposite way that Brooke and Lucas went to.

* * *

_**Nicole and Michael**_

"Hey Mike, I'm tired already, can we go rest?" Nicole asked as she panted from exhaustion almost like a dog.

"Nicole, do you want to find them? Or do you want to find them?" he asked sarcastically.

"I want to rest, even for a while. Please Michael, I'm not a guy, I'm a girl. I'm Nicole!" she explained.

"Fine, fine. We can stop by this corner," he agreed.

"Thank you!" Nicole said as she sat down.

"So Nicole, what do you think Zoey and Chase are doing?" he asked.

"Hopefully making out. But… from knowing them, I think not. They're too shy and blind. Why can't they see that they like each other? Why can't they admit their feelings to one another?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm thinking. You know, we think alike. Though, I'm not boy crazy, okay?"

Nicole just giggled, this made Michael turned on. He liked how she laughed, it wasn't weird, and it was pleasing to hear.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I know you're not boy crazy. You just made such a funny joke."

"It's okay, I know I'm funny," he said egotistically.

"Now don't you get all jerky like Logan. I like you as yourself, funny and cool," she explained.

This made Michael blush. _"She likes me? No, she must have just meant that she likes me as a friend, nothing more."_

This stroke Nicole as well. That just came out. She didn't expect herself to say that. "I'm sorry, what I meant was I like you as a friend, nothing more," she answered, blushing and all.

* * *

_**Brooke and Lucas**_

They had left the beach and decided to eat somewhere. It wasn't as if they were tired of looking at the beautiful sight of the beach. The night sky was clear, letting the full moon be at full presence and the birds be calmly encircling the paths of the water. It was a perfect sight and the only reason they left it was because they became hungry again. They hadn't really finished their food since Jake and Peyton had gone in the café.

"So… what do you want to eat?" Lucas asked.

"Hmmm… I'm in the mood for pizza, I don't know about you," she answered.

"So pizza it is," Lucas said then pulled Brooke's had to the pizza shop.

"Hey, hey! Paws of!" she explained. "We may be on a date but…" she then became silent. What was she about to say next? She didn't know.

"You don't want to get back together with me. You're still thinking about Peyton, of the kiss we had," Lucas said in sadness.

"Maybe I am. What am I suppose to think about? Luke, I love you. I still do. But you fooled me. You and Peyton, my ex-bestfriend, you both fooled me, TWICE! It's hard to forget that. I may be enjoying this night with you, but-"

Lucas then kissed her out of the blue. It was time that he made a move. He couldn't take Brooke being angry with him anymore.

Brooke was surprised. She loved the fact that Lucas had just kissed her. But she just didn't expect it. She was now all mixed emotions. She didn't know what to do. She went with it at first, kissed him back and made out with him for a couple of seconds. But she suddenly realized what she was really doing. She didn't want to be hurt again. So she stopped kissing him.

"Brooke, I love you and that never changed. Please forgive me. Forgive Peyton. It was our fault but… we're so sorry for it."

"I have to go," Brooke said then afterwards left Lucas all alone.

Lucas tried to let her stay, but her mind was all set in leaving. She needed some thinking to do. She needed to know what to do about their situation.

* * *

_**Jake and Peyton**_

Jake had finished his part of the food, so he just waited Peyton to finish eating. He wanted to stare at her beautiful features, cause that really made her smile and he hadn't seen her for quite a while. But… he just couldn't. His pride wouldn't let him. He knew that Peyton still loved Lucas. He kept letting himself believe that. He thought when he would come back, Peyton would realize that he was the one for him. But from what he was seeing, his plan wasn't working.

Peyton saw Jake looking around, pretending that nothing was wrong with them. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him what she really felt. How could she if she wasn't even sure of her real feelings? Yes, she felt something for Lucas before. But she didn't know if it was still there now. But Jake was there. And the entire time that they were away from each other just made her sad. Jake was her happiness and she thought, maybe he was the one she loved.

"Jake, look, I'm sorry for this terrible date. You saved for this and just want to spend a great time with you here. This is like the best place to be for a date. I can't believe we're fighting," she explained.

"We're not fighting. I'm not mad with you. I'm just sad," he further explained.

"You seem to be mad as well. Jake, please don't be. I don't want you like this," she said then placed her hand on his.

"Why don't you?" Jake asked as she stared at her with careful eyes.

"Jake, I'm not exactly sure… but I think I love you. I may still be alive even though we haven't seen each other for a long time but… when we parted, I became really sad. So sad that at first that I thought I would die from parting from you. I cried, and I wanted to die. I thought it was so stupid of me of saying I loved Lucas, even though it was just subconsciously. I don't know where that came from, but… I wish I could have taken it back. You're the best thing that has happened to me. You and Jenny."

After that great speech Peyton said to Jake. Jake couldn't help but kiss her. He kissed her and held her. They went out of the Trill Joint kissing the whole time. They went back at Peyton's home and then went straight to her bedroom, still kissing intensely. People may say that all they had was heat, though they were wrong. Though, that heat really needed to be released.

Yes, they had sex. And how great it was. The heat was there, the emotion, the joy that they both had missed for so long. Not much talking happened, just a few. But somehow, it meant the world to them. No more words could make them happier.

"Peyton, I love you. I missed you. Please never leave me again," Jake said as he smelled Peyton's fragrant blonde hair.

"I love you too, Jake. I promise I won't," she answered as she cuddled to his chest.

* * *

_**Michael and Nicole**_

They had continued walking and looking for Brooke and Lucas. With no luck, Nicole became exhausted again.

Michael hated seeing her like that so he decided to carry her on his back.

"What are you doing?!" she asked as she blushed in crimson red.

"Obviously, I'm carrying you. We can't find Brooke and Lucas with you slowing us down," he explained.

"Well sorry Mr. Tough Guy!" she answered since what he had said sounded differently to her.

"No, I didn't mean for you to get mad. We just have to find them as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, you know what time it is?" Nicole asked since he didn't have a watch.

"Yeah, I do. I have a watch. Let's see…" he said then checked it. "It's midnight."

"So I guess that means we could go home already. Carry me home?" Nicole asked as she began to fall asleep on his back.

"What?! Huh, hey! Don't go to…" Michael then saw that she was already asleep.

Nicole was very pretty. She slept beautifully as well. This made Michael to smile at her. "Oh, what the heck, I guess I could carry her home."

Michael said then brought her home.

When she reached Rachel's place, he had seen that there were lights inside already. Somebody was home. It could be Rachel or it could be Brooke. He rang the doorbell, and he saw that it was Brooke.

"Hi, Michael," she greeted him. "Nice date with Nicole?" she asked.

This made Michael to blush even more since he was already blushing by the fact a very attractive girl was sleeping on his back.

"Yeah, but all we did was look for you. Wait- how'd you know that I went to a date with her?"

"I recognized you guys from Trill Joint. The moustaches? The wigs? It didn't work," Brooke explained.

"Oh, I see. Our bad. And to think we could really trick you. Anyway, she got sleepy so I brought her here. Can you carry her to her bedroom?" he asked.

"I think not. I'm not really the strong type. Why don't you bring her to her bedroom? It's upstairs. You'll be able to know which room it is when you get up there," Brooke explained.

Michael then went up. And as he was there, he saw the room that had a small whiteboard with the name 'Nicole' hanged outside. He knew that was her room.

He then opened it and laid her on bed. He then tucked her to sleep then kissed her goodnight on the forehead.

"_I had a great time Nicole. Sorry for pushing you. Hope we could this again some other time."_

* * *

_**Mouth and Rachel**_

Mouth had already brought Rachel the stuff toy she wanted from the shop. It may seem un-Rachel-ish of her to love stuff toys, but she really did love them. Since she was always alone at home, all she had before as her friends were her stuff toys.

"Thank you Mouth, we may not have found Brooke and Lucas but I did have a great date with you."

"I had a great date with you as well," he answered.

"So, we better go home. It's midnight already. We can stop the search."

"Yeah I guess we should."

"Hey, Mouth. I have to go somewhere first. See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Okay, bye."

Rachel then walked away, leaving Mouth. But unexpectedly, when Mouth turned around, she came back to him and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"What was that for?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh, that was a thank you for the date. Bye!" she said then ran off.

* * *

_**Haley and Nathan**_

They had forgotten about searching for Lucas and Brooke because of their annoying each other and chasing each other.

"Can we stop now Hales? We're beginning to be childish. Even as childish as Logan and Dana," Nathan explained.

"Okay, I guess we should stop. Oh no! We forgot about Lucas and Brooke! What do you think happened to them?" Haley asked from remembering.

"Well, I hope it's good. I mean, who really knows what could have happened? Could any of them really have found and helped them out?"

"I hope so. Luke and Brooke deserve each other. They may fight but… I see them together, having a future."

"You think the others are getting together as well?" Nathan asked.

"I hope so. Especially Mouth and Rachel. I pity Mouth, he likes Rachel so much. I can't believe it though. Mouth's such a great guy while…"

Rachel then appeared to them. "Hi Nate, Hales," she greeted.

"Rachel's not," Haley continued. "What are you doing here bitch?" she asked in feisty emotion.

"Rach, why are you here?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not giving up on you Nathan. Don't you think that Mouth was my date that I-"

"I'm pregnant okay. Stay away from my husband. Besides, aren't you supposed to be with your date? I can't believe he can even like a girl like you. He deserves better," Haley accidentally said.

"Wait, what are you saying? Mouth likes me?" Rachel asked, shocked of Haley's words.

"And are you saying we're PREGNANT? I mean you!?" Nathan exclaimed.

"What?! No! You just heard me wrong. What I meant was-" Haley started to hide the truth.

"I can't believe it. I've crushed him. I've crushed a great sensitive guy. He knows how much I like you, Nathan. Excuse me, I have to go. " Rachel said then left all perplexed.

"Hales, why did you tell her that?! And why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?!" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry, she was just getting on my nerves and it slept out! And for the pregnant thing, I was just scared on what you would feel, on what you would react about it. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, I'm in fact happy! I would love having a baby with you. Anyway, we have to find Mouth."

"Can't we just call it a day and-"

"There he is!" Nathan said as he pointed at him from the other direction. "Mouth!" he called out.

"Nathan, Haley. Hey there. Rachel and I didn't see Lucas and Brooke. We're sorry. So what about you guys, what's up?"

"Tell him Hales, you should be the one to tell him," Nathan said to his wife.

"Fine, fine. Look, Mouth, I kinda… told Rachel that… you liked him. But it was by accident, I swear!" she explained.

"I can't believe you! I know I didn't tell you though I know it was obvious for you guys. How could you have done that!? I thought you were my friend Haley!" Mouth said and walked out from them.

"I can't believe this. I'm sorry Mouth! I didn't mean to tell her! It was an accident!" Haley said to him as she tried to catch up with him. Though it was no use. After a while, Mouth started running away and he was too fast for Haley who was pregnant.

"Hales, let's talk to him tomorrow. Things may be cleared up by then."

* * *

_**Chase and Zoey**_

They tried looking for Brooke and Lucas. It was stupid of them to lose them. They searched hi and low, but it was no use, they didn't succeed. They didn't find them.

"I'm so sorry Zoey, it's my fault we lost them. I was just clumsy," Chase admitted.

"No, it was an accident. It was nobody's fault. Let's just find them," she suggested.

"Uhmm… We're already doing that," he pointed out.

"Great, be 'Mr. I Know Everything' now! It was your fault that we lost them!" Zoey said carelessly since she was stressed of what had happened. She promised Peyton that she would bring Lucas and Brooke together and she failed her. She failed her partner, the one who's almost like her. A very dear fried of her as well.

"Hey, you said it was an accident!"

"I'm sorry, Chase. But please, don't stress me. If we don't find Brooke and Luke, I'll be letting Peyton down. I wouldn't want that! She's so kind to me, she asked me to do one thing and I let her down? No way!" Zoey explained.

"I know what you mean, that's why I want Luke to be happy. Uh-oh," he said as he looked at his watch. "It's midnight already. We can give up now if you want. Or we could keep searching."

"How can you say that we can give up!? Didn't you hear me Chase!?" she overreacted.

"Zoey, calm down. Why don't we just go by Lucas's? Or at Brooke's? They might be at home already," he recommended.

"To Brooke's will do. That will give us an excuse, you know, Nicole lives there. Chase, you're a genius!" she said to him then kissed him on the cheek.

They both then blushed. Zoey didn't realize what she had done. She just did when she had already done it. That was really an awkward moment.

"So, to Brooke's then," Chase said and he started walking there and Zoey followed.

They walked for a while and finally reached there. Brooke answered the door all sleepy-looking. "Oh, I thought you were Rachel. It's late already, do you guys know where she is?" she asked.

"No, we're sorry. She hasn't come back yet huh? It's past midnight, I wonder what could have happened to her," Zoey said.

"Anyway, is Nicole back?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping already. Michael dropped her off. By the looks of things, they had some date. What about you two, how was your date? Any kissing?" she asked.

The two again blushed. They didn't know what to say and Brooke saw this. She just saved them from the humiliation she bore and then asked, "So why are you two here?"

"Well, we were supposed to talk with Nicole. But since she's asleep, it can wait till tomorrow. Hey wait, how did you know that Michael and Nicole were on a date?"

"I obviously knew it was them at Trill Joint. The wigs and moustaches didn't help. Anyway, goodnight to you two then. I need to sleep already," Brooke said.

"Goodnight!" they answered.

Brooke afterwards closed the door and then Chase asked. "So by the looks of things, Lucas wasn't inside the house. I wonder what happened."

"Well, we can't ask Brooke directly. Let's just wait for tomorrow and ask the others what had happened."

* * *

_**Dana and Logan **_

Dana and Logan had been walking for quite a while already. They had been silent the whole time and Logan didn't even make a move.

"_What to do Logan? You cannot lose this bet. It would ruin my rep as a ladies man. Okay, what should I do? Hmmm… I know!" _Logan thought then pretended to have slipped on the floor.

"Ouch! Ahh! Ahh!" Logan said in pretending pain.

"What happened, Logan?!" Dana said then approached him.

"I slipped!"

"Well, how stupid of you. Come on, stand up," she said as she offered her hand.

Logan took her hand and pretended to try to stand up but couldn't. "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Great, what do you want me to do?!" she reacted.

"Carry me back home? It's almost midnight anyway. The odds of us finding Lucas and Brooke are a million to one anyway. The city's big! Who knows, they may not even be in the city. Maybe they even eloped. Besides, the others might have found them."

"Shut up, and come on, I know you can stand up!" Dana told him.

"I can't, honestly! See!" he said as he tried and faked again.

"Fine, come here," Dana said then put his arm on her shoulder and supported him to walk.

"So am I heavy?"

"Nah, I can handle you," she explained then continued to walk with her support of Logan. This made her blush a lot. Their bodies were the closest they ever were. And Logan was just silent. He was just staring at her, which made her blush even more.

"You're blushing," he said with a smirk.

"I am not!" she answered.

"Really?! Look, you're face is all red!" he said then took out his mirror from his pocket.

"It is not! Besides, you still carry a mirror wherever you go?!" she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, what's wrong about it?"

"So typical of you Mr. Egomaniac. Let's just go home. I don't want talking with you now, okay?"

"Fine, fine. We could not talk. But… we could…"

"Could what?" Dana asked as she saw Logan staring at her.

There it was, his famous stare, his famous charm. He had won a lot of girls because of those. He was really good looking, even for Dana, though she will never admit that. He was really desperate, he wasn't going to lose. This made Dana blush even more, Logan was staring at her like a person. She just thought all he see her was a friend, not even a friend, an acquaintance. But as he stared, she started to think that he looked at her differently. Besides, she could see that he was blushing as well.

"What are you looking at? Are you blushing?" she asked.

"How will you react if I told you that I was?" he asked then started to try to kiss her.

Dana hesitated at first, thinking that if she budged in, she would lose the bet. She would be her slave for a week. She wouldn't want that.

"Dana, I love you," Logan said as a last resort though he still did mean it. He would never go to a girl he didn't like and say those words. He may love girls and fooling around with them, but he would never do that.

Dana's eyes widened. She knew he wanted to win, but she never exactly heard him say those words ever. She remembered when Chase and Michael said that Logan may be a flirt to girls, but they thought that when the right girl comes, she'll be the only person he would say 'I love you' to.

Dana was put in to a trance. She remembered all the times she was with Logan. All the times they had spent together. She knew Logan enough to not tell those three words to any girl. She knew deep inside that he would fall in love with someone and stick with that person. She just realized that may be it was her.

With her reaction, Logan took the action to kiss Dana quickly. Dana snapped from her illusions. Logan won the bet. He had kissed Dana on their date.

"You kissed… you kissed me? This can't be! You couldn't have-"

"Oh, contraire, my dear, I did," Logan said then walked away from her.

"You fooled me! You weren't injured!"

"Hey, I needed to win!"

"And you used those three words? That's unfair! Totally unfair!" she reacted.

"So what?! I won! Besides, there weren't any rules in the bet. All that was supposed to happen was for me to kiss you or not. And I did, so that means I win," he explained with a smirk.

"I can't believe you, you- you devious jerk!" Dana said and tried to hurt Logan.

Logan in the other hand ran away from her and off home.

* * *

_**A/N: I love this chapter even though it was very long. I think this may even be the longest chapter I've ever written, ever! Well, anyway, I hope you guys loved this too! Any suggestions for the post-date? R&R!**_


	7. Talking About the Dates

_**Hi there guys! Thanks for your reviews! I really loved that date chapter. But just to inform you all… I kinda made a fixing into it. Nathan isn't supposed to know that Haley was pregnant, and when Haley told Rachel at the past chapter that Mouth liked her, the pregnant thing was revealed as well. So I fixed it so that Nathan would be surprised, because before, Nathan acted like he already knew that Haley was pregnant. Anyway, no need to read again, that was the only part I rewrote. So, here's the next chap! **_

**Tree Hill High**

After the whole date scenario with everybody, everything seemed to be different with everybody else. Sure, not everybody was happy like the others, because some were just disappointed.

"Hey Haley, Nathan!" Peyton greeted all cheery while holding Jake's hand.

"Oh, hi, Peyton. I see that you had a great time last night," Haley commented upon seeing where her hand was placed at.

"Yeah, you two must have done it, huh?" Nathan asked as a joke. He didn't really know that they did.

Jake and Peyton blushed for a while.

"What makes you say that?" they both said then let go of their grip of each other.

"Oh, come on! You two still have sex hair. You must have wakened up pretty late to not take a bath," Haley explained by absolutely knowing that they had done it unlike her husband, Nathan.

"Well, what if it's just hair from sleeping? Maybe we slept late and didn't have time to shower," Jake asked to cover up.

"You lie to us about sex? Come on, you can't get through us! Besides, Nathan now is as experienced as Jake here," Haley explained as she hugged Nathan.

"Wait, what are you guys saying?" Peyton wondered and didn't get what Haley said.

"Haley's pregnant?!" Jake emoted since he got the message quickly. What else could Haley mean?

Haley gave out a nod with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me, girl?!" Peyton asked and looked at Haley directly and held both of her shoulders with both of her hands.

"I just did!" Haley said as she jumped up and down.

"This is so exciting! We need a baby shower!" Peyton said as she jumped with her.

Brooke then from out of the blue, passed by and she heard the news. She may be angry at Peyton, but she knew she had to say something.

"Congratulations Haley. Oh, by the way, who will be hosting your baby shower? It sure won't be me, if she's coming," Brooke said as she emphasized her whole statement to Peyton and looked at her angrily. After that, she then left.

"So she's still angry at you, huh?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder how her date with Lucas went. I was supposed to ask Zoey, but she left on time, while Jake and I-"

"Aha! I knew it!" Haley said, pointing right at them.

"Okay, okay, fine we did do it!" Peyton said.

Zoey and her friends then heard it from across the hall and just had to run towards them.

"I knew Jake was in your room! I heard noises! I heard moaning!!! Did you know that I had to sleep at your father's bedroom? Well, it's not really a big deal, at least it didn't smell there. And luckily my backpack for school was downstairs at the living room so I didn't have to disturb you two to go to school," Zoey said.

"I'm sorry, Zoey. But I knew you would sleep at my dad's bed, so I didn't bother. I thought I would just be scaring you if I told you that I was… you know?"

"Its okay, at least you're happy. You take care of her, okay, Jake? If you hurt her then you'll have to fight with us."

"Sure, no problem. I'll never do anything to hurt Peyton, believe me."

"Hey, anyway, guys, have you got to see Brooke and Lucas after they've left Trill Joint?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, Zoey and I found them. But…" Chase stated.

"But????" all asked, eager to know what happened on the date they all had gone for and because none of them found them except for Chase and Zoey.

"We lost them," Chase continued.

Zoey pulled Peyton and looked at her seriously. "I love you for arranging a date for me with Chase, and I'm so sorry Peyton that we lost Brooke and Lucas. Forgive me," she whispered. "I know, that's the only thing you want me to do… but when we saw them, they were getting along pretty well. It's just, Chase kinda had an accident with the hotdogs and I had to help them. When we looked back for Brooke and Lucas, they were gone!" Zoey explained.

"It's okay. I'm sure Lucas must have done something to bring him and Brooke a little bit closer each other. At least we know, they enjoyed, even for a while."

"Speaking of closer to each other, I just kissed Dana last night!" Logan boasted.

"You caught me of guard! You said you loved me! What were you expecting me to feel? Of course I was confused!" Dana screamed to Logan. "You're dead Reese. Don't you dare spread that word anymore!"

"Why should I be the one to spread the word? You can do it for me. You are my slave for the week," Logan explained with a smirk.

"Uh… what?! I will not!"

"We had a bet Dana," Logan explained.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Dana said and stood at the middle of the hallway. _"I can't believe I'm doing this. Stupid bet."_

"Is she serious?" Michael asked Chase.

"I guess she is. I wonder what made her agree to Logan. I mean, there must be a catch, Dana would never do that for any reason," Chase answered.

"The answer's easy, we had a bet, she lost, and now, she's my slave," Logan explained.

Haley and Nathan looked at Logan badly.

"How could you let her humiliate herself infront of two schools? Not only yours, but ours?!! Logan, how sick can you get!?" Haley asked.

"But… she agreed to the bet, it's her fault! She lost, so that means, she has to do anything I want."

"Fine, she did lose, but… don't you think this a little too much. You already got to kiss her. You just have to let her humiliate herself? Well, enough of this. Since this is a bet, there's nothing we can do but… put some rules into it. No embarrassing or humiliating. No dangerous acts. No sexual abuse. No fooling others. No bad deeds such as stealing or cheating, etc. Got it? Asides from those, you can let her do anything you want, Now, stop her!" Nathan stated.

"Fine, fine," Logan said then walked towards Dana.

"Okay, I have something to say to all of you," Dana said then bit her lip. "I, Dana Cruz… I… I Dana Cruz kissed-"

"You don't have to do this Dana," Logan said to her.

Dana raised a brow. "Wait, seriously? What's in it for me?"

"Well unfortunately for me, Nathan and Haley wanted some rules to be in order of our bet. No embarrassing of humiliating. No dangerous acts. No sexual abuse. No fooling others. No bad deeds such as stealing or cheating, etc. So this means your out of the hook, FOR NOW."

"Thank you!" Dana said to the married couple.

"Anyway, come on, let's go to our next class," Logan said to her then walked away. Dana just followed him, without saying a word.

"Yeah, I guess we should go to class as well. We all should meet at lunch, okay? Let's talk about the dates then," Zoey said.

"Okay," they all responded and went to their classes.

* * *

**Lunch**

Nicole was about to go to Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Jake, Lucas and the PCA gang to talk about what happened at their dates. She was the only one they were waiting for. But she saw Brooke all alone. She was sitting on a table, all alone. As her buddy, she knew she should eat with her, even if it meant not knowing the greatest scoop on everybody's lovelife, which she really wanted to know.

The gang saw this, and understood what she did. They knew that was the right thing and accepted it.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" Nicole asked.

"No, its okay, you can sit there. So, why aren't you sitting by that table?" Brooke pointed to the one were Zoey and the others were.

"Oh, I think we need to talk. Brooke, tell me what happened to your date with Luke. I know he was your blind date. Anyway, when Zoey and Chase saw you, you were having a great time with each other. But then they lost you two. What happened after that?" Nicole asked.

"Tell me, Peyton planned the date, didn't she?"

"Yeah, no use lying… she did. But she just wanted you and Luke to get back together. Besides, she has Jake now," Nicole explained.

"But what if she's just using Jake, huh, Nicole? I mean… she changes her mind so quickly! It's like with Pete! She was dating Pete, in FOB, and then she goes for Jake!? After that, she goes for Lucas?! Seriously, who does she really like?"

"Wait, Pete from FOB? He's totally hot! Peyton's so lucky! Why did she let him go for Jake? I certainly won't! Oh… sorry," Nicole said since Brooke gave her a look. "Okay, anyway, maybe Peyton does change her mind quickly. But, look at her. Doesn't she look happy with Jake? Besides, she and Jake did 'it' yesterday," she pointed at Peyton.

"That explains the sex hair. I though Lucas just went to her place. So it was really Jake, huh?"

"See, Brooke. Maybe Peyton's serious with Jake now. Maybe she just wants you to be happy with Lucas, that's why she set the date. She still considers you her bestfriend, you know. So anyway, tell me what happened."

"Well, since I know you guys saw what happened at Trill Joint, there's no bother telling you what else happened."

"How did you know that we were-"

"You're disguises were so lame. Michael, as a hippy? Chase as an old man? You as a blonde? Totally see-through. You guys thought I wouldn't able to see past that? Please, my grades may be low, but I am not dumb!"

"Oooh… sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, what happened after Chase and Zoey saw us? Well, I guess they might have seen us while we were at the beach. After that, we decided to go for a bite to eat. We didn't eat everything we had a Trill Joint since Jake and Peyton entered and I wanted to leave as soon as we can, so we were still hungry. We decided to go to a pizza place, but then Lucas pulled my hand. I resisted. He knew that I was still thinking about his kiss with Peyton. He then, out of the blue, kissed me! That's right he did. I didn't know what to do, I kissed back for a couple of seconds, but in the end, I ended it. He told me he loved me but… I left him," Brooke explained.

"You did? But why?!"

Brooke nodded. "I guess, I'm just scared to give my heart again. He broke it twice already.

"But you two got together before, why not now?"

"Because I already gave him a second chance, and he blew it. There are no third chances in life, Nicole."

"Yeah, I know. But it wasn't really Luke's fault. Peyton kissed him."

"But he didn't tell me! He lied to me AGAIN, Nicole. I can't trust him anymore. And without trust, we can't be together."

"I guess you do have a point. I just can't believe this. Don't worry, things will be better," Nicole said and hugged Brooke.

"I hope so Nicole."

* * *

_**The gang **__(this happened simultaneously as Brooke and Nicole's conversation)_

"I guess Nicole will be talking to Brooke about her feelings towards what happened. She should, she is her partner. Anyway, why don't we start talking about what happened, Logan, Dana, would you please tell us how you to got to kiss each other. I really thought Logan was kidding when he said this. Dana, what happened?" Zoey said.

"Why us first?" Logan asked.

"Just tell them, so that we could get this stupid story over with. And don't you dare repeat it or make it very long! Don't lie too. I may not kill you this week, but I can next week," Dana commented irately.

"Fine, fine. Okay, well you see…I tried hitting on Dana to kiss her, since we bet on if I kiss her on the date, she'll be my slave, and if I don't get to kiss her, then I'll be her slave. But, it didn't work, though she did blush when I did that. Then, when I couldn't think of anything else, I faked being injured. She believed me and supported me to walk. She blushed again," Logan told them.

"I did not blush!!!!" Dana said, blushing.

"Hey, you're blushing even now!" Michael pointed out.

Dana put a fist right infront of Michael's face.

"I'll be quiet. You weren't blushing, I was wrong!" he said out of terror. Dana really punches hard, and Michael didn't want to receive a punch from her.

"Good," Dana said and took the fist away from Michael's view.

"Well… anyway, Cruz can deny it, but I'm telling the truth, and she was blushing."

"Whatever, Logan!"

"Anyway, on with the story!" Haley said.

"Okay, after her blushing… which I showed her by using my mirror."

Dana just shot a look.

"She denied it again."

"I didn't deny it!! I have nothing to deny because it was absolutely not true! Okay, Logan, just let me tell the remainder of what happened. I can't stand you saying this lie of me blushing!"

"Fine, fine, have it your way!"

"Well, after that whole lie of me blushing, I then saw that Logan was the one blushing. I asked him if he was really blushing and he said smugly, 'How will you react if I told you that I was?'. Then, he tried to kiss me. Of course I didn't want to! But then he told me that he loved me! I didn't know what to do. Logan may be a jerk but I figured he'd be serious to a girl when he says that. Unfortunately he wasn't. He just used it to kiss me. I was confused, shocked, but I really didn't want to kiss him."

"Dana, is that really true, or were you happy that Logan said that to you?" Haley asked, since she was the only one who knew that Dana really likes Logan.

Dana looked at her as if telling her to shut up. They had a deal, the deal that Dana will join the squad and Haley will shut up of whatever she heard while she was sleeping.

"So Logan, who would have thought you were sneaky!" Chase commented after Haley spoke.

"Yeah, who knew you had a brain," Zoey insulted.

They all just laughed.

"Laugh it up. Dana still lost!"

"Okay, okay, let's stop this bickering. What about you Zoey, Chase, what happened on your date?" Dana asked so that no more questions about she and Logan would be asked.

"Oh…" they said and unison and blushed.

"Well… we went looking for Brooke and Lucas, thinking that they've already done… it," Chase started to say.

"What? That's sick! I wouldn't do that immediately to Brooke! I respect her," Lucas said and hit Chase on the shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry! It just popped in our head! Ranging hormones! Anyway, we then saw them, having a nice time. So we decided spying than meddling. We watched them for a while and got hungry then… I bought hotdogs, which I tactlessly spilt on the ground."

"And I had to help him," Zoey explained.

"Chase, were you really clumsy, or you were just busy staring at Zoey that you became clumsy?" Michael asked with a smirk. He was learning and getting his smirking from Logan. Sometimes, it got in handy.

Chase and Zoey again blushed.

"No, I guess I was just really clumsy. Anyway, when we went to look back, Brooke and Lucas were gone already. So Zoey and I tried looking for them. Yeah, we kinda quarreled since we lost them because of me and I let Zoey down since she really wanted to get them back together for Peyton. After searching all over the city, we decided to go to either Brooke's or Lucas's. We went to Brooke's. We didn't find anything out, so we figured to just know today. Overall, it was great hanging out with Zoey."

"Aww… it was great hanging out with you too. I hope we can do it again," Zoey told Chase with a sweet smile. _"Good thing he didn't tell the guys about my peck on his cheek. The gang will really annoy us if they found out."_

Chase again blushed. _"Does Zoey want another date? I hope she does. Oh man, I would really love that!"_

"What about you Michael? How was your date with Nicole?" Peyton asked.

He got startled of the question. He didn't want conversing with them that he kinda already had a crush on Nicole because of their date. It was all because of Nicole saying what he likes about him.

"It was okay. It was fun, but not intimate like Dana and Logan's date or Chase and Zoey's date. It was just like two friends hanging out," he said, still blushing.

Dana, Logan, Chase and Zoey just blushed for the hundredth time because of Michael's comment.

"Okay then? But I don't believe you. Oh well. If you don't want to tell, who are we to force you? What about you Luke, you're the date we really want to know about. I mean, that's why they all spied," Peyton said.

"Well… Brooke and I had fun at the beach… but… when we left for food, since we didn't finish the food at Trill Joint and were hungry, I kissed her, told her I loved her and messed up. She's still angry with us, Peyton, because of the kiss. Though, at least when I kissed her, I felt that she kissed back, even for a while."

"Oh, boy. Well, at least the date did something."

"What about you Peyton, how was your date with Jake?" Haley asked, excited to know. "And also, how was the postdate?" she continued with a sly smile.

"Let me tell this, Peyton," Jake said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. So, you really want to know? Okay, well… at first I was a little bit mad at Peyton, she told me she kissed Lucas before. I didn't want to be angry, I just became angry," he explained.

"Jake, Peyton thought she was going to die, she only kissed me since I was the only one around," Lucas explained.

"Yeah, she told me. But it's okay, because Peyton also apologized. Then… she gave a beautiful speech," Jake joked.

Peyton just hit him. "What speech?!"

"Well… when you said that, you I think you loved me. That you became really sad when we parted. You even told me that Jenny and I am the best things that came to your life."

"Aww… Peyton!" Haley emoted.

"So what happened next?" Nathan asked.

"Jake… kissed me," Peyton said while blushing madly.

They all hooted and rejoiced.

"Then?" Zoey asked, excited to know more.

"We kept making out till we reached home. Then…"

"You did it!!!! Oh my gosh!!! If you and Brooke aren't fighting right now, she'll be more excited than I am. And that would be so much excited!" Haley explained. "This is great you guys, you're back together!"

"So, Haley… just wondering… how pregnant are you anyway?" Jake asked.

"What does that mean Jaglieski?" Nathan asked, thinking that Jake was being weird of the question.

"No, what I mean was, how long has she been pregnant? How many months? Chill, Nate," he explained.

"Oh…"

"Well… to tell you guys the truth… the baby's due in five months, so I'm four months pregnant," Haley admitted.

"Wait, you kept to me that you had a baby for five months, Hales?!" Nathan asked surprised.

"Well… I only found out I was pregnant on my third month, I don't know why. Yeah I threw up a lot, but I only thought it was of the bogus food we eat everyday. I mean, I usually do throw up. Apparently it was something more."

"But, Haley, two months!? You didn't tell me that you were pregnant already? Why?"

"I was scared. I was about to tell you, after a month I found out, but I saw how pissed off you were whenever Dana and Logan fought. I thought you wouldn't be happy to know that you'll be having a child," Haley explained.

"Dana and Logan will never be as high maintenance as our son. Even if he will be, then I will still love him," he told her as he put an arm on her shoulder.

"Son? You want a boy, huh? But what if it's a girl?"

"Then I'll still teach her basketball and love her just the same," Nate said and kissed his wife on the forehead.

Unexpectedly, Rachel arrived as she saw what Nathan was doing to Haley.

"Oh, look at the happy married couple, excited of their child," she said and came to annoy them.

"Oh, hi, bitch, came to annoy everybody else again? Before it was Brooke, then it was Haley, who's next, me? Or maybe Zoey, Nicole, Dana? You really love getting on girls' moods, don't you?" Peyton commented.

"Hi to you too, Goldilocks," she faked a smile.

"Rachel, what do you want? You already know that Haley's pregnant and Mouth likes you, why come over here?" Nathan asked.

"What? Is it bad to drop for a chat?"

"Yeah, when it's you," Haley said rudely.

"Woho, don't be feisty, pregnant woman!!" Rachel screamed so that everybody around would hear.

"Rachel!" they all told her and wanted her to stop.

But it was too late. Everybody in the cafeteria heard it and became shocked. They all stared at Haley.

"Is it true, Nathan? You having a kid?" his kinda bestfriend, Tim asked.

"Yeah, and there's no point hiding it. I'm proud of Haley and myself, and I don't care what you others think of us having a baby in this age. I'm happy that we'll be having a child," Nathan told them all.

Unexpected by everyone, Bevin and the squad ran towards Haley. "Wow, Haley, we should throw you a baby shower!" Bevin said.

"Oh, thank you guys, thank you!" Haley smiled then looked at Rachel, as if telling her by facial expression that her plan didn't work.

Rachel just walked straight away, until she saw Mouth. Mouth just stood where he was and Rachel did the same thing. She didn't know how to react, what to say or even say a word. She didn't know if she should say hi or what. All she saw Mouth as was just a friend but she didn't want to hurt him. She still likes Nathan, but he couldn't let Mouth be hurt. He was really sensitive, a great friend. He can't bear to do that.

After a few seconds, Gigi came to talk to Mouth, and Mouth just walked with her and went away from Rachel. Rachel was just left dumbstruck of what to do.

_**

* * *

**__**A/N: So, how was this chap?? Yeah I know, just stories of the last chapter. But not to worry, next chap is Haley's baby shower. Any ideas? Who do you want to facilitate, Brooke?? She does great with that kind of stuff. But how if you want her to do it?**_ _**I mean, she won't do it with Peyton around. Or would she?**_


	8. Camaraderie for a Baby Shower

_**I have the urge of updating this! Hooray! BTW, just a warning. This had no proofreadings and editings. Sorry! I really wanted to update it. Oh well. So anyway, guys, here you go! Review please?**_

_**Logan's dream**_

"Fine, she did lose, but… don't you think this a little too much. You already got to kiss her. You just have to let her humiliate herself? Well, enough of this. Since this is a bet, there's nothing we can do but… put some rules into it. No embarrassing or humiliating. No dangerous acts. No sexual abuse. No fooling others. No bad deeds such as stealing or cheating, etc. Got it? Asides from those, you can let her do anything you want, Now, stop her!" Nathan stated.

_**End of dream**_

Logan woke up all sweaty and scared. It may sound really exaggerating, but what Nathan said gave such a big impact to him.

"Shit, even though that was a dream, I know that it's true," he said and then afterwards shook his head. "_What time is it?" _ he asked himself and looked at the clock. It was seven thirty in the morning already. Only thirty minutes to prepare himself for school.

He rushed himself to the bathroom and groomed himself in the fastest speed he can. He admired himself, still striking poses, though faster. He afterwards got dressed and went downstairs to eat his breakfast.

Everybody looked at him as he sat down.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We're not your parents Logan. Besides, Nathan and I have to plan my baby shower. Well… actually, Nathan's gonna plan his bachelor party since he never had one. We're pretty busy today," Haley explained.

Logan didn't say anything to Haley. She had a point. And if he would just argue with her, she could kick him out anytime she wanted. She just looked at the one beside her. "What about you, Cruz? What's your excuse? You're my slave, so you really should have woken me up!" 

"A slave does what the master commands. You didn't tell me to wake you up," she said calmly then stood up. "I'll see you guys at school."

"Wait! I order you to wait for me." 

Dana sighed. It was the start of today's torture. "Fine."

_**At school**_

Haley, Nathan, Dana and Logan upon entering the main entrance of the campus were suddenly met by Peyton and the other girls. "When do you plan the baby shower?" one asked. "Who's going to plan it? Is it Brooke?" another said. "Or me?" Peyton said seriously.

Haley broke a sweat. "I don't know yet. I would love both you and Brooke to plan on it but…"

"Say no more! I'll arrange it," a voice from nowhere said.

All looked behind. It was Rachel.

"Uh… no thanks. Come on guys," Haley said then walked away.

"Come on! We may have our hindrances but-"

"You can't change that! You're a husband stealer, slut!" Haley said raged in anger. She even slapped Rachel.

"Ah! What about her? She's a boyfriend stealer!" Rachel pointed to Peyton then slapped Haley.

"Stop it Rachel! You're not planning this no matter what happens! You're not even invited!" Nathan said all irritated.

After the whole commotion they all left Rachel.

Though, there was someone else who saw what had happened, Brooke. _"They really need me don't they? I guess it is foolish of me to not Haley out. It's even childish. For Haley," _she thought and made a very big deep breath. She next went to Haley to tell her that she finally decided of helping her, even with Peyton being there.

"Haley…"

Everybody knew that voice. That very familiar soft-spoken voice of a very strong woman.

"Brooke, hey," Haley started. "So… what's up with you?" she continued with total awkwardness.

"I'll help you in the baby shower. But only because you're my friend." She stared at Peyton. "I still hate you." Next, she left her.

Eventually, the planning started, with the help of the other girls. In breaks, Brooke joined the gang, how it should be.

"So… what activities do you have planned for my day, Brooke?" Haley asked.

Brooke looked at her friend. "You're not allowed to know Tutor Wife. Girl, take her away. Accompany her or something," she addressed to Peyton with a face not facing her but obviously portraying the statement to her.

Peyton stood up with a frown and did as told. Haley followed her.

"So Brooke? What do you have in mind? I love your ideas! Totally love them!" Nicole said in total peppiness.

"Easy, Nicole," Zoey uttered.

"Yeah, Ms. Peppy."

"Anyway, I tend to plan extreme things, usually. I'm thinking… stripping lessons, hanging out at the bar, modeling stuff, and stuff like that!" Brooke answered.

"That's perfect!" Bevin and the other cheerleaders said with a cheery nod. It was very creepy.

"Okay? I don't know why I even joined this squad. Anyway… uh… you sure about that? I know Haley and she doesn't do those stuff," Dana told them.

"But I know she'll love them. Because she has never experienced them!" said Brooke in confidence.

"But can we pull this off?" Zoey asked.

"Sure we can. With my parent's credit card," she said as she stroke a pose with it.

They all just laughed, and unexpectedly, that included Dana. She was really fitting in the squad.

"Wow, Dana, you're laughing because of that?" Theresa, one of the other cheerleaders asked.

She looked down. "Fine, I laughed. Sorry."

"Don't worry, it's okay to have fun with us. You're our friend already," Bevin started.

Another cheerleader continued. "Yeah, so don't be shy." 

"Anyway, I just can't get it out of my head… How's being Logan's slave?"

Dana's emotion changed. She made a very annoyed face. Obviously, things with Logan aren't very appealing. "One word, nightmare. Before we met here, I had to massage his foot! I even open doors for him and feed him! That baby!"

"Don't worry about that. After the baby shower, we'll let him pay. Okay, let's focus here girls!" Brooke stated.

Suddenly, Peyton went back to them. They were all happy that she did. Well… except for Brooke.

"I thought I told you to accompany and I dunno entertain, Haley?" Brooke rudely asked.

"I'm part of this too, ain't I? Besides, she just went somewhere else, which I don't know where, and told me to come back here."

"Fine. Just… don't get in my way. And don't be a slut."

In the other hand, the guys were doing a sort of planning as well.

"So… what do you want for a Bachelor Party, guys?" Nathan asked as he leaned his right hand on the table they were sitting on.

"We should surprise you Nathan. Go somewhere and I dunno… practice basketball?" Lucas stated.

He chuckled. "Fine. I expect something good, okay guys?" he started.

"Sure!" Tim said, making a very big smile.

"And no strippers, TIM!"

Tim frowned. "But-"

"I assure you, Nathan. No strippers," Lucas guaranteed.

"Yeah, we outnumber Tim anyway," Chase agreed.

Logan began to speak. "Aww, and I-"

Everybody shot Logan a very angry look. Except Tim who suddenly smiled hugely with two thumbs up high in the air.

"I'm joking. Of course, no strippers," he said as he sighed.

"Better," Michael commented.

"Well then, I trust you guys. See you later," Nathan said and finally left them.

Tim seemed depressed. "What do we do now? It's boring without a stripper."

"Of course there'll be a stripper! Nathan may be my brother and friend, but we have to prove that he loves Haley. A stripper will come after the party. I'll talk to the girls to delay Haley's baby shower to allot time for this," Lucas surprisingly said.

Everybody's eyes widened. Tim just jumped in joy.

"Luke? You serious?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah dude," Skills agreed.

"I'm sure. Besides, I believe in Nathan. I know he won't do anything. I just want Haley to see how much he loves her. That'll be the greatest gift of all," Lucas stated.

"What if Nathan is still a perv?" Skills asked.

"Are you willing to risk their relationship?" Mouth continued to ask.

"We'll find out if they really are perfect for each other," Lucas said.

Chase scratched his head. "Okay, fine. Let's say we did this. We still have to plan for the other activities. Any suggestions?"

Logan stood up. "A party! I'll prepare everything we need we my father's credit card," he said as he took it out, as if making a pose as Brooke did with the girls.

"It's good we have Richie Rich with us," Mouth commented.

_**A/N: Yes, it's a short chap. I guess? Well, how do you want the baby shower to turn out? R&R guys! **_


	9. The Mature and The Wild

So, how long have I not updated? Almost a year? Well…I'm sorry, guys. I wasn't so inspired to update it. Although, because I've recently watched Season 6, I decided to continue this. :D I'm going to continue this and finish! I promise! Actually, I'll finish all my stories. I swear not to leave anything unfinished.

_**Well, I hope you enjoy this. :D R&R! **_

* * *

It was the day everybody was preparing for. Each and every difference was set aside for a while for this certain day. All of them set aside their differences for Haley and Nathan. It was now time for _The Baby Shower and the Bachelor's Party._

Brooke got to control herself, not getting infuriated whenever she sees Peyton. Although, it still pained to see her; not letting that particular kiss get off her mind. Luckily, she tried to be the mature teenager she wanted to be. She knew Haley needed Peyton and her to help. It was only for Haley. No one else.

* * *

It was about five in the afternoon on a Saturday. The sun was about to set, and all of Haley's friends were by the front door of their apartment. All were dressed with their best casual outfits, ready for the great night Brooke had prepared.

The boys in the other hand were just a few meters away from the apartment, waiting for the girls to leave. They all looked decent enough for the Bachelor's Party. However, two guys looked _too _decent, since they were excited for the stripper. No surprise who they were. The ever perverted, Tim and the ladies man, Logan.

Haley and Nathan were still inside, preparing themselves for the parties. Haley was picking which outfit to wear, while Nathan was just fixing the food, drinks, music and movies bought by Logan for the guys.

Haley took two clothes from the pile on the bed and went to her loving husband. She showed him the red dress she wore on their anniversary and the white dress she wore on her very first mature and popular party (after that whole first meeting Nathan with the poncho thing). "Honey, what outfit do you think I should wear? Brooke told me to wear my best casual attire."

He made a snicker. "That's what you call casual?"

She hit the hanger on him. "Come on, I need to get ready already! Everybody's waiting for me.

He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "I was just joking, babe. Uh… the red one of course. You wore that on a very memorable date, and I can't forget that. That's the best thing to wear for today."

Looking sincerely at him, she kissed him, still hugging her tenderly.

"… I guess you're right," she said after breaking the kiss. "Anyway, are you ready already? What about Logan? Where is he?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, Hales. Logan's just outside with the other guys, they still must be planning. So typical of them to be so unprepared. At least you have Brooke with the best plans."

"Yeah, but I have a Dana, that's pretty hard to make dress. Which reminds me…" Haley went to her room and knocked on her door. "Dana! Come on, we're leaving. Just wear the outfit I gave you."

The door knob turned, and it was opened. Out she came, the infamous Dana 'Danger' Cruz. However, in a not so 'dangerous' attire.

She was wearing a dress, to make it brief. But to elaborate a bit, a dress that was colored purple, like a spring coat, yet short like above the knees.

"Remind me why I have to wear this again," she said, dragging her feet out of the room.

"Your other outfits are soo not fit for Baby Showers. You should at least look nice. Now come on, Brooke might get angry if we miss the schedule she fixed."

They walked to the door, although was delayed by one Nathan Scott, who suddenly pulled her wife. "Enjoy yourself, okay, Hales," he said then kissed her.

"You too. Though, don't enjoy too much. If you know what I mean."

Haley opened the door, and Dana shyly followed her. Everyone got so surprised on her attire, yet it seemed to have a good effect to everyone.

"Dana, you look fantastic!!! Where'd you get the dress?" Nicole asked her in excitement.

She blushed a bit. "It's Haley's. She lent it to me for the night."

The boys suddenly barged their way through the girls and went to Dana. "My, my, now, we surely know, who's the true beauty among them all," one guy hit on.

"Yeah, 'Danger' Cruz finally showing some skin!" another commented.

Out of the blue, Logan came and punched the heck out of the two guys. "Buzz off. She's with me."

His line shocked everybody there. Even Dana, became flabbergasted to the point her face suddenly turned to a crimson. "…what? What are you saying, Reese? I'm with you? Where'd you get that idea?" she asked, staggering her speech all over.

"You're my slave, right? Well, I order you to be my girlfriend. That means, even in the Baby Shower, you won't dare do anything inappropriate with any other guy."

She gasped. "Huh-what? Didn't Nathan set some ground rules already? No embarrassing or humiliating. No dangerous acts. No sexual abuse. No fooling others. No bad deeds such as stealing or cheating, etc. Well, my friend, this is embarrassing; this is dangerous; being your girlfriend _**is **_sexual abuse; you are fooling yourself that I want to be your girlfriend; and it's bad to force someone!"

"Really? Well, you're bending the rules. You're not gonna be embarrassed when you're with me; I won't let anything dangerous happen to you; I will not sexually abuse you, I swear. And it is not bad because I am not forcing you! I'm still your master, and I have the right to ask this of you."

She rolled her eyes, but still knew he was right. She sighed in defeat. "Fine. But only for the week! Until the bet is over!"

He smirked. "Agreed" He swiftly then kissed her right in front of everyone. All rooted happily for them. Well, except for the guys Logan beat the hell out who were still recovering from the pain.

Dana could just shrug and ignore what he did, yet still blushing. "Whatever, let's come on. We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

The girls set of on the limo Brooke had ordered, and had their 'fun time' by just partying inside with music, food and drinks as the driver drove to their first stop for the night.

It was one of the best clothing stores in town where they would model.

"Now, since we're all here and everything's set. I decided to fix a small fashion show for our very own Haley. However, since she and Dana are looking especially beautiful tonight, they'll be the first to walk on ramp."

All of the girls cheered on. "Haley! Dana! Haley! Dana!"

Some girls on the squad pushed them to the stage. "Come on!"

Dana began to whine. "Uh… what… I don't walk on stage! I can't even-"

"Come on Dana, it'll be great!" Haley said then pulled her on stage.

* * *

At home, the guys in the other hand just decided to party with the food, drinks, music and movies. They waited for the stripper while doing boyish daring games and playing some basketball on the Playstation.

Tim was obviously already drunk after a few drinks, and he began to mutter gibberish. "So… I know it's a bit childish, but let's do a _Special_ Truth or Dare while waiting for the stri-"

Michael punch him on the stomach, trying to cover the plan Lucas made for his brother. "While waiting for the girls return. Right, Tim?"

He didn't get the hint yet, even though Michael was obviously trying to express to him with his eyes not to tell Nathan about the plan. "I don't know what you're saying. I just can't wait for the-"

Lucas this time wrapped his neck around him to keep him silent. "Let's just play this _Special _Truth or Dare you're talking about."

Tim broke from Lucas's grip and went to the table to get some drinks for the game. "Okay, here's how it goes. We spin something, maybe this bottle, and who it lands on, we ask them Truth or Dare. The Dare should be done right in that moment asked. The Truth should be convincing. If we're not convinced, the person drinks more alcohol until everybody's convinced. If that person is still not believed when he's finally really drunk, we'll make him do a dare that'll be hard to do."

Upon hearing the rules, Chase joined in the conversation. "That's the dumbest idea! What if it's really the truth?"

"Well, it depends on the people, if it is the truth and we're not happy, then we can say we're not satisfied and make them do a dare while drunk instead," Logan reasoned out.

"That's why it's dumb," Skills commented.

"No, it's okay," Lucas answered briefly.

Everybody looked at him weirdly. In times like this, he's usually the first person who would disagree with these kinds of ideas. He must have something planned with the Truth or Dare.

* * *

The girls were still at the clothing store, this time trying out the different lingerie in stock. After trying out the tops and skirts and the dresses, the only kinds of clothes left were those.

Two sets of clothing were already selected for Haley to be bought free of charge, with the help of decision of her friends, and one final thing was needed to be bought.

So to decide which lingerie to pick, everybody started walking on the ramp, being as sexy as they can be. It really felt like a real fashion show with the lights and the stage.

First up was Brooke who wore a light purple set, with a pashmina on her neck as accent.

"What can I say? I can pull of everything!"

Bevin in the other hand was next and wore a bright yellow set, posing like a snake by the end of the stage.

"Ssss" she hissed like a snake.

Peyton wore a red set with black accents on the laces. She just shyly walked, as the others cheered on for her.

"She's looking pretty good, huh, Brooke?" Nicole carelessly asked Peyton's ex-bestfriend.

Brooke crossed her arms, obviously still irritated at Peyton. "I'm sure she wears stuff like that whenever she steals boyfriends."

Luckily, the highlight of the show came and eased Brooke's anger. Haley came out with her pink lingerie, posing seductively in all styles you can imagine.

It amazed everyone and put off quite a show. She _**had**_ to buy that for Nathan.

* * *

Before the Truth or Dare started, the door bell rang. Lucas and the other guys thought it was finally the stripper, so they let Nathan answer the door. But to their dismay, when he opened the door it was just Jake.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I just had to bring Jenny to Karen again. So… have I missed anything?"

Lucas went to him and greeted him. "Hey, Jake, just in time, we're about to play some Truth or Dare, wanna join?"

He raised a brow. "Truth or Dare? Isn't that a bit childish?"

Tim woke up from his sleep on the table. "Special Truth or Dare!" he said then slept again from too much alcohol.

Jake snickered. "Well… okay then. I'll join."

The boys went to the table then Logan eagerly spun the bottle. It rolled on and on for a few seconds and its tip landed directly to Jake.

"Ah! The new guy first, huh?" Chase remarked.

"The returning guy," Jake corrected.

"Anyway, hmm… Truth or Dare? And remember, they're both to be done now."

He paused for a few seconds to ponder. "I guess Truth. I'm a sissy, 'cause I'm scared if I chose Dare I would kiss a guy since nothing else could be done in a Bachelor's Party filled with guys."

Everybody laughed out loud. He did have a point.

Nathan asked the question. "Okay, Jake… which sex was better, with Nikki or Peyton?"

"That's unfair! That's an easy answer! No, I'll ask the question," Chase said, since he already knew Jake's history from his friends.

"When you left from Tree Hill, and Peyton went home from saying 'I love you Lucas', did you ever kiss, date or had sex with another girl?"

"Woah!" everybody said in unison, surprised of the ingenious question. That was a perfect question for _Special _Truth or Dare.

However, Lucas felt uncomfortable in knowing the answer to that. He pulled his buddy and whispered to him, "Chase… what are you doing? If he says yes and Peyton finds out, things will become more complicated!"

"Just watch."

Jake made a smile with a short laugh. "Wow. What a question. Okay. You guys caught me. I saw Nikki again, since she really wanted Jenny back. She tried seducing me. She kissed me, and I admit, it was wrong of me not to break it as soon as I can, but I was just too confused. She was the mother of my daughter, but I know she still left us. But I promise, that's all that happened. I stopped the kiss right after I got my senses back. Also, I never had a date with anybody else or had sex with anybody else! Yeah, girls hit on me occasionally, but I usually set them off by telling them I have a daughter."

"A lie! Drink!" Logan said and poured some alcohol on the glass.

"What the?" Jake asked all surprised.

"That's the rules. You have to convince us that you're telling us the truth. If you don't, until you finally get drunk, you'll have to do a dare," Lucas explained, obviously still not seeing the point of Chase asking the question.

He laughed some more. "I see, huh? So really no secrets? Okay, I'll drink." He took the glass from Logan and took a deep gulp.

"Okay, I'll tell the truth since there's no escape," he paused to breathe for a while. "There was more than the kiss. Nikki wanted to get laid since she got me drunk. She took of my top, but that's only until there. I finally snapped out when I realized how much I loved Peyton. I pushed her away and left immediately. We only saw each other after that in court, that's all."

"We believe you," Lucas remarked. The question finally shed some light. Chase wanted to prove to them all how Jake really loves Peyton. "I'm glad Peyton's loved by a guy like you."

"Thanks, Luke. It means a lot to me that you said that."

* * *

The girls' next stop for the night was a night club which was exclusively open for that night just for the Baby Shower. They partied some more with the drinks, a few food and loads of enjoyable music to dance to.

They all looked like they had fun, yet the best thing Brooke had prepared still wasn't done.

She went to the stage and took the microphone on the mic stand. "Now, now, girls! Let's sit for a while, because I have a little surprise for our BS celebrator."

Zoey switched of the music for a while and all took their places to sit down.

"Now, since we're all in a night bar, it wouldn't be complete, without stripping, right?" Brooke started to explain.

Haley in the other hand was practically alarmed as soon as the word 'stripping' was said. "Brooke! What are you thinking… I'm married…" she murmured to herself.

"Well, here you are my friends, some special and experienced men for the job!"

She pointed at the curtain right behind her as two good looking and body building men came to the stage wearing firemen attires. Bevin cranked up the volume to give more impact, and the two boys started dancing, or rather stripping in no time.

Standing up, Haley exclaimed from her seat, "Brooke! Stop it!"

"Chill, Haley. This is a Baby Shower. It's incomplete without strippers!"

"But Brooke, this is different! I'm already married! And this isn't right! Nathan doesn't deserve this. He-"

Unfortunately, Haley couldn't utter another word, since the two naked 'firemen' went to her and carried her on top of their heads. "Chill and relax! Let us do everything we can to please you," one of them said.

From a distance, right by the door to the exit of the bar, there was an uninvited guest there wearing all black. It was obviously a girl, wearing shades and holding a camera. She made an evil grin upon seeing what was happening inside the bar. She took a fast picture, not seen or heard by anybody else. She afterwards ran off the door like a sly cat and went of back home.

Her house was a familiar one, a big white house with a red door. It was Brooke Davis' house.

When she got inside, she removed the glasses. It was Rachel.

"Ha! I knew listening to the girls' phone calls would be informative. Now, I have the information I have to make Nathan mine."

* * *

After Jake's confession. Numerous more confessions were made by the other guys.

Mouth finally admitted he wasn't a virgin and lost his virginity in a one night stand with Rachel; Skills finally showed his picture from childhood when he wasn't yet bald; Chase had told about his collection of stuff Zoey used or touched, which was in everybody's opinion too obsessed already; and Michael finally confessed about how he likes and enjoys wearing dresses.

After some time, the next person that was supposed to be asked Truth or Dare was Logan.

"Finally, it's your turn!" Chase said eagerly, still irritated that his embarrassing secret was revealed. Logan was the one who asked him if he really did have such 'Zoey collection' in the first place.

"Fine, I choose Dare! I'm not a sissy! Throw me any dare and I can do it!"

"Hmmm… why not call Dana and confess to her that you love her more than a friend and that you really want to be her boyfriend?" Michael asked.

"What kind of dare is that? That's for grade schoolers!" Jake said, obviously really drunk already. "I have one. Since I chose truth since I didn't want to kiss any guy, let's just dare him to kiss someone here."

"What?! Eeeew, even I know that's disgusting," Mouth said.

Everybody looked at him with mischievous looks and grins. It would be better if Logan kissed someone who hated to be kissed. "You!"

"Huh-what?! No. No. NO! NO WAY! I'm not kissing Mouth! I'm sure he doesn't have that nickname for nothing!" Standing on his seat, Logan went as far away from everyone, until the entrance door.

"You have to. This is a dare. If you don't do this… uh… we never really covered this part of the rules, huh, Luke?" Nathan said.

Lucas looked really serious. He must be thinking of a plan. "You have to do the dare, Logan," he began, yet not looking at the person he was referring to. "If you don't…"

Everyone then obviously saw that he had a good idea because of the smile on his face. "If one chose dare and didn't do it, he'll have to get drunk then we ask him a question as a Truth."

They all agreed. That seemed to be a pretty decent idea. The opposite of the Truth rule. Simple, easy to understand, but exciting.

Logan agreed and took the glass filled with Vodka. He drank it like water then poured even more to it. After ten glasses, it was sure that he was finally drunk.

"Are you a virgin, Logan?" Chase asked him, seriously.

Nobody seemed to interfere, because they were also wondering that question too. Logan may seem to be a womanizer; however he definitely had a soft spot for Dana. They though maybe she's the reason that he never had sex before.

He made a short giggle. "If I was sane right now, I would say yeah. Of course! I was laid or laid girls way earlier than any of you. But to tell you the truth, I still haven't had sex with anyone. Reserving my good time for the good and right girl."

"For who?" Michael asked.

"You're asking two questions already. I'm still conscious enough to know that. Now spin the bottle and let's go on with the game."

* * *

As a final treat to Haley's Baby Shower, or now, it'll be better called Porn-show, Brooke called out another friend of hers to teach all of them the art of seducing before sex.

Her friend came out from the back and off to the stage wearing this slutty, lusty, see-through white top until only the bottom of one's vagina. Everyone could see her undergarments bellow.

"Okay, hello there all of you. My name's Michelle, and I'm here to talk about the art of seduction. Now, which of you is Haley?" she asked on the microphone.

They all pointed to the celebrator and Michelle immediately took her to the stage. "Okay, Haley, this is what you do. I recommend you wear something like this, to excite your husband first. It gives a feeling, 'Oh I see your lingerie, but not quite yet'. That'll get him excited."

Haley could just laugh out loud.

"Okay, now, where to begin? Well, for me, this plan always works, in whatever mood the guy may be in. Enter the room with this walk." She demonstrated a cat walk with hips bulging side by side like crazy. "Then, when you reach your man, caress his face first, and slowly go downward. Make sure you're close enough for him to smell, because smell really triggers the hormones. If you know his favorite smell for you, wear it and that'll be a great aphrodisiac."

The audience was all in mixed emotions. They felt really weird and awkward in a way of knowing these kinds of stuff. However, they also felt a bit relieved and happy.

Haley was one of them. Maybe she might actually do some of the pointers with Nathan when she gets home?

* * *

After Logan's truth, there was but one guy left except for Nathan who wasn't asked truth or dare.

"Hey Luke, it's only you and me left. Why don't you go first Truth or Dare?" Nathan asked his brother right in front of him.

"Truth," he responded quickly.

"Okay, Mr. Sure of Himself," Logan taunted, still drunk and a bit insane already from too much alcohol. "Which girl kisses better, Peyton or Brooke?"

Nobody commented. Not everybody was okay with the questions. It may be low and easy to answer for others, but for the rest, it would just stir more commotion.

He crossed his arms and looked the opposite way. "I'm not gonna answer that. They kiss differently but both special."

"I don't believe you!" Tim finally uttered something that made sense while sleeping.

"You've got to hang it to him. He spoke at the perfect moment. I don't believe you as well. There must be someone who's better. Who kisses better, Luke?" Logan forcibly asked.

Lucas stared at everyone and finally took some drinks to get him drunk. "Okay, you guys win. Brooke kisses better. It's more exciting and more thrilling. With Peyton, it's more of the heat, not the emotion. It's more physical. But when I kiss Brooke, I feel I'm loved and accepted. And I want to return that to her. I hope she just accepts me." He stood up after the confession. "You happy?!"

All remained speechless. He seemed to be saying the truth.

_Ding Dong_

Saved by the bell. The doorbell rang, and everybody else but Nathan knew who it was. _She _was finally here.

* * *

It was already midnight and it was time for everyone to go home. The other cheerleaders went off with hugs and kisses to Haley, Brooke, Peyton and their buddies.

Then and there, six of them were left.

"Brooke, thank you so much for this great Baby Shower! That must have cost you tons! But can we not tell Nate about the stripper thing? I'm sure he had a fun night, and I wouldn't want to piss him of," Haley said as she hugged her dear friend.

"Of course not, Hales. And don't worry about the expenses. It was all paid by my parents credit card anyway."

"And don't worry about the stripper thing because we'll keep our mouths closed too," Peyton said, joyfully joining the conversation.

Brooke turned around and avoided eye contact with Peyton, rolling her eyes instead.

"Feisty, aren't we?" she commented. "But be careful Haley, she may know how to keep a secret, but she may end up stealing Nathan."

Peyton tried to face Brooke. "Okay, Brooke, I know we've got a problem but you don't have to bring out your anger to Haley!"

Still looking angry, Brooke slapped her on the face "Oh, I'm not bringing out my anger to Haley. I just did it to you."

"Okay, that's it! I'm tired of enduring this! I'm tired of you not forgiving me! This is on! This is war!"

"This has been on since the day you kissed Lucas." She tackled her ex-bestfriend right at that moment. Peyton also fought back.

"Stop it guys!" Haley started to say as the others pulled Peyton and Brooke away from each other.

It was a tough call, since both girls were infuriated with either stress or jealousy. Fortunately, Nicole and Zoey managed to separate the two.

"I think we better leave now, Peyton," Zoey asked.

"Yeah, Brooke, we should leave," Nicole said as well.

Haley shook her head, relieving herself from the stress her bestfriends caused. "Yeah, I'll just walk home with Dana. The house is just near here."

Each friend hugged Haley, wishing them a goodnight. Brooke and Peyton were the last to do so.

They first stared at each other, but eventually they hugged Haley both at the same time. Upon realizing what had happened, they let go of their grip and turned around. "Bye Haley," they said in accidental unison.

* * *

Nathan wondered who it might be by the door. They didn't order food, and everybody was there. He went of to the door and peeped by the door hole.

What appeared to be on her front door was a sexy woman wearing a black dress, draping her sexy body, showing all those beautiful curves and revealing all those… skin.

He turned to his friends in worry. "Guys… there's a woman by my front door. Don't tell me you called a stripper."

All remained silent. Apparently, they haven't thought out the plan throughout. Good thing, Lucas was a fast thinker and managed to make an excuse. "Tim must have called her."

Nathan went to his idiotic bestfriend and slapped him on the head. "Tim wake up! Why did you call a stripper when I specifically told you not to do so!?"

He was still unconscious yet managed to speak a little. "A stripper? Come get me momma!"

The guys laughed in his reaction and his expression as well. He was drooling like crazy and his hair was a mess.

Nathan turned to them with eyes as if glowing with anger. "Okay, I want this woman out! Haley cannot see her here! She'll get freaking pissed off after her great night with the girls. I sure won't let that happened."

Logan went near his friend and mouthed a few words right on his face. "Come on, Haley won't find out. The girls must still be in the party. Who leaves at midnight? Parties like these usually last until the morning at about three."

Nathan backed out and let Logan fall on the floor. He was also drunk and couldn't move much anymore. "You smell like crap, man! But I don't care. I will not do anything to miss out my relationship with Haley! She's my wife! And I…"

"You what, Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"I love her."

* * *

Eventually, Dana reached the house in a span of fifteen minutes. From a short distance, you could see their party was over as well. The lights were closed and there was no noise heard from the inside.

Haley took her house key and opened the door. She and Dana entered the house, and opened the lights to see where the boys were at.

Oddly, they weren't at the Dining Room or the Living Room. Dana decided to check Logan's room, but didn't see him there. Haley in the other hand checked her bedroom and saw Nathan standing half naked in the dark with someone apparently in their bed.

She gasped and walked away, unfortunately tripped on a basketball that was right behind her.

Nathan went to her and pulled her up. "Hey babe, you're finally here," he said and tried to kiss her.

She walked away from him. "Nathan… how could you do this to me?"

He looked perplexed. What in the world was his wife talking about? "Do what Hales?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "How shallow can you be? Who is that in our bed?!"

He snorted a bit and laughed even more. He reached for the lights still laughing. "You're jealous over this?"

Dana went to Haley to inform an awful happening. "Haley, Logan's missing, he's not in his room or anywhere else. He's-"

Imagine the girls' surprise to see Logan on Haley and Nathan's bed.

"Oh my god, why is he there, Nathan?!" Haley commented, as she blushed out of embarrassment.

Dana could just laugh, yet controlled it.

"He got too drunk and I was supposed to bring him to his bedroom. However, it was farther than my room, and he got heavier by the second, so I brought him here."

"Why are you topless?" Dana asked in curiosity.

Nathan laughed once more. "He puked on me."

Haley hugged his husband. She felt so guilty and ashamed of herself. "Oh babe, I'm so sorry I even doubted you."

"It's okay." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

"So, did you have fun with the boys?" she asked then kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah, it was an exciting, funny and informative night, but I'm having more fun now with you."

* * *

_**A/N: Tada! Hope you liked it. R&R! XD **_


End file.
